With the Choices We Make
by Pesky kitten
Summary: Edward and Bella have a long road ahead of them. Will their love be strong enough to fight against everything that is after them? Hope so... Starts right after NM, Fluffy!
1. Internal Battlefields

**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfiction. I'm really nervous to share my story with you because I'm a pretty shy writer. The perspectives of this story will mostly be between Edward and Bella. But who knows? Maybe I'll throw Jacob or Alice in the POV mix somewhere. I would really like reviews if you would like me to keep going. If you think my story is boring, or bad just let me know. I will not be offended, it would help me in the long run. I do hope you like my story, and I'm sorry to say that it is going to be quite long because there are so many aspects I have to cover to get to my initial point. My story starts 2-3 weeks after Edward, Bella, and Jacob had the argument in the woods. Hope you like it! enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight/ New Moon in any way, shape, or form. That is all Stephenie Meyer who is a pure genius.

Chapter one: Internal Battlefields 

**Bella's POV**

Thousands of images swirled around my head. They never rested, never ceased to stop. It was Jacob, he was calling to me. We were on the beach in La Push and he was standing in front of me, raising his hand to try and reach out to me. The look on his face almost made me burst into tears, he seemed to be suffering in agony. As I edged closer to him I heard a rustle in the woods and whipped my head around viciously to turn around and see who it was. Edward. He was standing just outside the La Push limits holding his hand out to me just as Jacob had. I was standing in the middle of a battlefield. I had to chose a side, Edward or Jacob. I stood there for what seemed to be a timeless moment, deciding. Of course, I had made my decision long ago as to who I wanted to spend all of eternity with, but over the last few months things had gotten extremely complicated. I knew I wanted to be with Edward forever and yet I did not want to hurt Jacob in the process. I knew what I had to do. I had to let Jacob go, I could not lie to him to save him. It would kill my own heart in the process, not solving anyones problems. I stared into Jacob's swelled eyes, "I'm sorry". I ripped my eyes away from him and ran to Edward. He was my life, my destiny, reaching him would mean I was safe, I could finally start my life with him. I ran for what seemed to be a mile, he was standing so close, within reach and yet so unreachable. No matter how fast I ran or how close he seemed to be, I could not run into his arms as I wished to. All of a sudden my legs got weak and began to buckle, I fell to the ground into a pool of darkness. I was alone, and Edward could not reach me.

I woke up with a sudden jolt. I was panting breathlessly remembering the impact of my dream. What did this mean? I knew I had to make a choice, and I believe I had. Then, why in my dream did I end up alone, in the dark?

I opened my eyes to find a God-like creature staring down at me with the most beautiful amber eyes I have ever seen. "Good morning love. Did you have a bad dream?" I could see Edward was concerned for me, he knew I had a nightmare from the deep panting that came from my chest, he could hear my fastened heart beat protruding out of my body.

I looked at his angelic face and raised my hand so I could touch his wonderfully cool cheek. "Nothing to worry about, just a nightmare." I added a small smile to assure him I was alright.

"Okay, but if you would like to talk about it, you know you can always tell me anything. I love you more than I would have ever thought possible. You are my world and my reason for living, I don't want any secrets between us, no more hidden thoughts or lies. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything and everything because I will listen no matter what happens. I will always be there for you because that is what love is, being able to be there for one another through thick and thin."

Tears started to formulate in my eyes. His words were so beautiful, I could not believe such a perfect creature loved me to intensely. I slid closer to him grabbing his face gently between my hands lowering his head down to mine. My emotions were running rampant through my veins, as were my hormones, but I couldn't help it. I was, after all, only human. If you really thought about it, it was his fault I couldn't restrain myself when he touched me. If he would just change me, I wouldn't have this problem. I decided to keep this fact in my mind and use it incase we went a little too far.

Surprisingly, Edward did not pull away, in fact he pulled me closer to him, creating a passionate embrace between the two of us. He was laying on top of me now, very gently as to not crush my body beneath him. I could feel my inhibitions slip away as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew I was pushing his limits, but I could not stop him, I was too entrapped in the moment. I guess Edward was not paying attention, getting as caught up in the moment just as I was because there was a large knock at my door. Our bodies both became stiff and rigid. It was Charlie on the other side. If only he knew what was going on behind his daughters brittle door. I didn't even want to think of his reaction if he caught us, it would be terrifying and I'm pretty sure he would find a way to kill Edward. Since Edward had returned, he was not exactly at the top of Charlie's best friend list. Well, thats an understatement. Edward was not even under his 'people I wouldn't run over with my cruiser' list. Edward quickly, but carefully, lifted his body off me and ran to my closet. The closet had become a pretty often used hiding spot for Edward. I should put a chair or some kind of sitting place for him in there, he was, after all in there more then he was in my bed due to Charlie's constant checking up on me. I let out a small giggle looking at Edward enter in the closet with a smug smile on his face. I quickly sat up in my bed displaying a more appropriate position and called for Charlie to enter.

"Good morning Bells" Charlie seemed to be in a good mood today, but beyond his eyes lied worry.

"Morning Dad, where are you going?" It was then I noticed he had fishing gear in his hands, ever since Jacob told Charlie about my motorcycle escapade he hasn't left the house for recreational reasons, simply to work and back. This ensured that I would have no alone time with Edward, and I could not sneak him in. He was forbidden from the house, Charlie's orders.

"I thought I would go fishing today, I would like to let you know that I am relieving you from your grounding today. You may see Edward, but he better be out of this house by the time I get home or so help me..."

"Dad, he will be! Oh thank you dad!" I snapped back before Charlie could even finish his rambling sentence. I jumped out of my bed and nearly tripped on my own feet. Luckily, I survived and caught myself on my bed post. I decided I should probably just walk to hug my dad, I wouldn't want to go to the emergency room because my feet enjoyed intwining themselves together causing me to fall on my face. I jumped so I could wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Charlie was not one for showing emotions so he simply smiled and started to walk away. Right before he got to the last step he turned to me.

"Oh, and Bells, if I walk in the house and find Edward anywhere near your body, I'm taking him in." My jaw dropped a little and I could see Charlie's smug reaction to my face. With that, he smiled and walked out the front door and into to his cruiser driving off to pick up Billy.

I quickly whipped my head around to find Edward laying in my bed with a huge grin across his angelic face. I skipped over to him, concentrating very hard not to fall over and jumped in the bed. I cuddled over to him and his arm pulled me closer to his side. "Wow, a whole day alone with you, and it's legal!" I laughed at this, we hadn't been allowed to be legally alone since he left before my birthday. Although we were illegally alone all the time, this new found freedom was very exciting. We were finally breaking through the barriers everyone had seemed to be setting up for us these days.

"I know! I cannot believe Charlie is finally softening up, it took him long enough."

"Yes well, he did threaten me. Luckily, I have a few tricks up my sleeve he does not know of. Therefore I can hide before he finds me here. Or anywhere near your body." I grinned looking down at my hands. I could feel the blood rushing up my body and into my cheeks causing them to turn a bright red.

"You know, you look so cute when you blush." He said lightly bending down kissing my newly warmed cheek.

"Well, you always look cute Mr. Cullen."

"Not nearly as much as you."

"I beg to differ, you are absurdly beautiful, and you know it."

"No, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. You light up my darkened world every time you enter a room, every time you look at me, or touch me. You are my light Isabella, my light and my savior."

He was even better at sweet talking than me. Was there anything he didn't do perfectly? I stared into his eyes, confounded that he chose me, he wanted me and only me. It made my heart do backflips in my chest and sent blood once again rushing to my cheeks.

"As you are mine." His lips were on mine then, he was quite affectionate lately. Usually we kept our distance before he left, but ever since he moved back he has been extremely into the physical part of our relationship, which of course was perfectly fine with me, although it was probably hazardous to his health.

"Okay, now what would you like for breakfast?"

"You don't have to make breakfast for me Edward."

"Oh, but I want to." He bent his face down to mine and his eyes did that smoldering thing they did when he often dazzled me. Such a cheater, one day, I swear I will find a way to protect myself from dazzlement. Sadly, I was not there yet, therefore I gave in relentlessly.

"Eggs" was all I managed to slip out with a bit of a crack in my voice. He was gone from me then and left me alone to have my human minute. So unfair he was.

When I was done with my shower and prepared myself for the day I skipped down the stairs, falling a little in the process. Damn these feet. Edward was right there to catch me. He set me straight at the bottom of the stairs and ran back to finish my meal in the kitchen. I sat down at the table and watched him cook my eggs and some bacon. He was so adorable when he was being domestic. After a minute he brought the food to me with a proud smile and placed the plate in front of me.

"Why, thank you Edward."

"No problem, love."

"So what would you like to do today?" I said in between bites. He really was a good cook, of course he was good at everything, so it was expected.

"Hmm...whatever you would like to do." I didn't always like making the decisions, but I knew he was just trying to make me happy so I smiled.

"I would like you to make the decision, I always have choose."

"Well, I always like what you choose."

"Okay, I choose to watch Romeo and Juliet."

"Okay, I'll choose" I knew I got him there. Ever since the incident in Volterra, he had been very reluctant to watch Romeo and Juliet. Given, we almost endured their same fate. I could tell that movie was pretty much out for us.

"How about we go to the meadow?"

I looked up at him. The meadow, our meadow. Last time I had been there, I had been there with Laurent and Jake's pack. Nevertheless I still wanted to go with Edward. After all it was our meadow and no matter what happened it would always be ours. "Okay" I replied with a light smile showing I really did want to go despite my long hesitation.

**Edward's POV**

"Okay" she said with a slight smile creeping across her lips. It was not a happy smile, but more a reassuring one. She had hesitated.

"Are you sure?" I asked starring straight into her eyes with a skeptical look on my face.

"Positive." This time she looked up at me and displayed a huge grin on her face as if she had just made the decision she really did want to go and was sticking with it.

"Alright then, are you ready to go now?

"Yes, sir. Let me just grab my shoes."

She walked over to get her shoes and I noticed what she was wearing. Faded jeans and a dark blue shirt. I loved the color blue on her, I think she noticed because much of her wardrobe had lately consisted of varies shades of the color. She was absolutely stunning. I cannot believe such an angel was sent down to me. What did I do to deserve her? Nothing. I was a monster, and I knew it. But no matter how much I denied the fact that I would despise changing her, deep down I knew I couldn't live without her. The selfish monster inside me needed to change her, to reassure myself she would be with me for all of eternity. But my more sensible side told me I couldn't do that to her. I would not strip her from her soul and lead her to live a life of darkness and shadows. Even if she wanted to, I was not worth it. Although, she had already made her decision. If I were to refuse to changed her, even if she agrees to marry me, she would get Carlisle to do it. My attempts on keeping her human were slipping, there seemed to be no way she would stay this way. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was glad. Knowing that Bella and I would be together for all of eternity made it seem like my heart had restarted itself in my chest. I was suffering from an internal battle. On one hand I did not want to damn her to my life. She did not deserve to have to wallow in the darkness and watch the years pass as minutes, stuck to this eternal life. On the other, I needed her. As selfish as this sounded I did. I couldn't imagine a life without her anymore. She was my completion in this world, without her I was nothing. I wanted to change her, I needed to change her. Living without her would be worse than enduring the fiery pits of hell for the rest of my existence. My selfishness was starting to boil over, I couldn't let it control me. She needed to stay human.

"Edward, are you alright?" I heard her call my name, I looked up to see her beautiful brown eyes looking deeply into mine with a sense of concern on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine?" I tried to not display my arising internal battle in my eyes.

"Alright then, but remember you can tell me anything." This was the second time today we were discussing admitting our feelings. However, I couldn't tell her about this battle with myself. I didn't want to let her know my selfish side was starting to overpower my sensible side. I couldn't tell her how weak I was becoming and how much I really did want to change her. Would she see myself as selfish? As I saw myself? No, she would be ecstatic. But I had to think of her, her and her humanity. I had to stay strong, for her, for us.

"I know, my love, I know." I walked over to her and embraced her gently. She put her head down on my shoulder, snuggling herself to me. She was so warm and delicate. "I love you Edward, I love you so much." Her words sank into my heart, I cannot believe how I endured seven long tremulous months without her. I did the impossible and I would never, ever do that to her or myself again. "I love you too, Bella. I love you too."

We sat there for an unmeasurable moment. Simply soaking in each other's presence. We had such a long journey in front of us. I knew we were reaching a bump in the road ahead and Bella needed to make some serious choices, as did I. The Volturi pressuring us, Victoria trying to kill my love, and Jacob. Jacob, I knew she loved him, even if she did not possess the same love for him as me, she still loved him. As much as this pained me, I could not forbid her from what she really wanted. He was a werewolf, my number one enemy. I appreciated him for being there for Bella, but I couldn't bare if she chose him over me. Bella always told me she loved me and that she could not live her life without me, but I complicated her existence so much, how could she be so forgiving? How could she still love me? I knew I had a lot of making up to do, I know I made a mistake by leaving her. A devastatingly tremendous mistake. I would make it up to her, even if it killed me.

Reviews would be REALLY helpful!!!


	2. The Meadow

**Edward POV**

As we drove hand in hand on the way to the meadow I thought more about Bella's change. As much as I wanted to deny it, I realized it was inevitable. If I were not the one to change her, the Volturi would, or she would go to Carlisle after graduation. I should just stop trying to convince myself of what is bound to happen, she was going to get changed whether I liked the idea or not. I glanced over at Bella and it seemed as though she was pondering something as well. This was one of the many moments it pained me not to be able to read her mind. It was so incredibly frustrating! The one person's mind I could not read had to be the love of my life...figures.

"What are you thinking?" I ask this question what seems like fifteen times a day, but I had to know. I am surprised Bella isn't completely aggravated by it. Even after being with her for so long, it was still so odd not to know.

"Oh, just about the meadow." She added a weak smile and looked down. I could tell something was wrong, she was not a very good liar but I decided not to push it this time, I had much more pressing matters to deal with. I wanted to go to the meadow for a reason, I was there for a purpose and could not be distracted. Even though it bothered me that Bella wouldn't tell me what was wrong, I knew I could get it out of her later. I loved the fact that I could dazzle her, it came in so handy and was rather fun to do.

We finally arrived at the trail leading to the meadow. I couldn't believe how much Bella and I had been through in the past year and a half. I remember the first time we came here, like it was just yesterday. I was so frightened I would harm her, lose control, turn around and brutally kill her. I didn't now if I could handle being that close to her, but I knew I had to try. She had a certain pull on me, one that I could not describe but some how I knew I icouldn't/i harm her. I was in love with her, it took me some time to realize what that feeling was. I had never felt love before, in all my years I never built a relationship with another romantically, it infuriated me that Bella made me feel so weak, from the minute that she walked into our Biology room I thought I hated her. The monster inside me told me to kill her, and yet I could not bring myself to harm her. She was so beautiful and so fragile, I fell in love with her the minute she sat next to me. I snapped out of my memories to see Bella staring off at the trail, looking as though she had been doing the same.

I decided to sneak up on her, I knew I would scare her, but I just loved to see her human reactions. Ever so slowly I crouched down to the ground and began making my way toward her. I knew my crouching was a bit unnecessary because I could simply walk behind her and not make a sound, however crouching seemed to make the mood more fun. Ever so slowly I crept closer and closer to her, I could tell she did not hear me coming in the least bit, even if I was making a sound she was too entrapped in her own thoughts to notice I was behind her. With a sudden jolt I grabbed her shoulders gently, as to not break her torso off and shouted "BOO!" Yes, this was a bit cheesy but I was having too much fun trying to scare her to care.

**Bella POV**

As Edward was checking out the surroundings I made my way over to the trail. I could remember trying to find it with Jake, searching for Edward's and my special spot. The spot where we let everything out in the open and declared our love. My last visit to the meadow was not exactly a romantic one, but more of an almost getting killed by Laurent one. The proximity of that day suddenly crashed into me, I remembered how after searching for weeks I had finally found the meadow. The memories almost knocked me over, causing a gash of pain to spread across my stomach. This is not something I wanted to remember, I was back together with Edward now, he would not leave me again. He promised, and I now understood this. As much as I tried to calm myself down the pain kept flooding back. I remembered kneeling in the grass, clutching my stomach and crying my eyes out hallow. I had died inside then, feeling no will to go on. Everything was different now though, I was alive once again. With Edward, my heart suddenly skipped a beat at this thought. I loved him more then he could ever know, and at that moment I realized we would be okay. Even though all odds were against us, I was prepared to fight for our love, and I knew he was prepared to do the same. Out of no where something pulled me out of my newly found epiphany and causing my heart to jump out of my chest "BOO!" I whipped my head around to see a very amused Edward staring back at me was the largest grin I would have ever thought possible. Oh how smug he was.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You amost caused my heart to stop!" After saying this I realized, that wouldn't have been such a bad thing after all.

Obviously, Edward had read through my after- expression.

"Bella. Not now okay?"

"Alright, but you know it's going to happen sometime, so you might as well just accept it."

He sighed deeply "I know." It was barley audible to my ears but his words shocked me. Had he finally, after all this time, accepted the fact that I bwas/b going to be like him one day?

"You do?" I felt the shock and confusion written all over my face. He stared at the ground for a moment, hesitant, and after another minute he looked up at me, his eyes locking with mine.

"Yes, Bella I know it is going to happen. As much as I would like to prevent it, I cannot deny it any longer. A part of me wants this for us, so we can be together forever. You know that. However, the other half of me cannot believe he is going to sit back and watch the humanity being stripped out of his love."

"Edward." I paused trying to choose my words very carefully. " You will not be stripping anything out of me that I don't already want stripped." That didn't come out exactly the way that I had planned. "Let me rephrase." I couldn't stop the blush that had already made its way up my cheek. Stupid human reactions. "What I meant to say is that the trade off between my humanity and being with you forever is hardly a high price to pay. Actually, its quite low. Edward, I would die for you. I am willing to die, so to speak, to be with you. I'm glad you finally understand there is nothing you can do about it." I finished with a small laugh.

"Yes, well, I would rather not think about it right this moment, today is special."

"What makes today special?"

"Well, today we are legally allowed to be with one another." He definitely had something up his sleeve.

He was giving me that 'I'm up to something and I won't tell you because I love torturing you' smile. I decided to ignore it, I knew it was pretty futile arguing with him about surprises. He was too stubborn to give in.

"Alright then, well if we intend to get back in time before Charlie "'takes you in'", we better get a move on."

He laughed out loud, simply slinging me around onto his back. "Hold on tight" he whispered kissing my wrist, wrapping my arms around his neck. Then, we were off with the wind blowing aggressively into my hair, slapping me in the face. I had grown to love running with Edward, the natural high of it was indescribable. I looked around, taking in my surroundings, simply watching the blur of trees rush past me. The mixture of all the colors of the forest could only be described in one word, astonishing. Distinguishing between all the different varies of plant life now seemed impossible, it was as if they were merged into one, causing a beautiful array of colors to generate right in front of my eyes. Just then, I felt ourselves coming to a sudden halt, and I knew it was over. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, causing everything to separate again, turning what I once saw as one back into the millions there actually were.

I unlocked myself from Edward's neck, with much difficulty I might add, and simply stood to take in the vista that was our meadow.

I expected the pain to come again, the pain of my memories. It never came. Instead, I felt an intense feeling of love and warmth. It was as if I was slapped in the face, and the effect almost knocked me over. This was the most sentimental place I had. Not James, Victoria or even the Volturi could take that away from me. I wouldn't let them.

I took Edward's hand in my own and led him to a spot directly in the middle of our meadow. We both sat down on the soft grass, and Edward pulled me closer to his chest. There was no need for words, we were simply content holding each other closely. In that moment I was in complete bliss.

"Bella." Edward lifted my chin so I could look at him in the eyes. "I love you so much. You are all I would ever want, I would give my life for you. When I left you, it was the most painful endurance of my eternal life, it was one million times worse than even the change. I will never leave you again Bella. Ever."

I looked deep into his eyes, I believed him. I started to cry, I couldn't stop the tears that were now rolling uncontrollably down my face. "I know Edward, I love you too. There is nothing in this world that can keep me from loving you. You are the most important thing in my life, without you I am not whole. You give my life meaning and purpose, you can't imagine just how deep my love runs for you."

Edward hugged me closer to him. He slowly bent himself down to my face so we were now at eye level with each other.

"Bella will-" Just then it felt as if I had the breathe knocked out of me. From within the forest I could see something leap at us. I fastened my eyes shut before I could see the creature before us. Edward stood up, a low growl erupting from his chest, and pushed me behind him displaying a defensive stance. As I daringly opened my eyes, I felt them nearly explode out of my skull, I grabbed Edward's arm and pushed myself in front of him.


	3. Explanations and Questions

_Last time:__"Bella will-" Just then it felt as if I had the breathe knocked out of me. From within the forest I could see something leap at us. I fastened my eyes shut before I could see the creature before us. Edward stood up, a low growl erupting from his chest, and pushed me behind him displaying a defensive stance. As I daringly opened my eyes, I felt them nearly explode out of my skull, I grabbed Edward's arm and pushed myself in front of him._

Now: Explanations and Questions

**Bella's POV**

What I saw in front of me could not be described in so many words. My life nearly flashed in front of my eyes, I could not believe how daring I was. Even if it was only for a brief second. As I stood there, between my love and my best friend I couldn't surpass the staggering fear I felt for the monster coming at me. This was not my best friend, not the Jacob I knew. But I knew it was him, I could see it. He was no longer a human, but transformed into a werewolf. I would be lying to myself if I said I was not scared. I was absolutely terrified. But I knew, I needed to be strong, for Edward's sake and my own. I was the only one that could stop Jacob from hurting us, this much I knew. I stood there only a second before Edward pushed me passed him again. I couldn't fight him, he was too strong so the best I could do was yell from behind my great defender.

"Jacob! STOP! You have to listen to me, you need to calm down. Change back Jake, for me. It's Bella, BELLA! Your best friend. Jake, please." I begged.

Suddenly, the monster I saw before me slowly turned into my gentle Jacob. I could see his skin starting to form once again as it broke through the barrier of hair, his arched back became straight once more expressing how tall he truly was. After some time he was back to normal. Or at least as normal as he could get. He was still shaking though, but I could see a hint of remorse in his eyes.

"Jacob! What were you thinking! Why would you attack us like that, I cannot believe you would stoop so low. Do you know what I would have done if you killed Edward? What Edward would have done if you killed me? Jacob, why!? I was so angry with him, tears starting emerging from my eyes creating a waterfall down my cheek. I needed to know why he would act this way, I needed to understand.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing, I lost control of my senses. I was up here looking for that red haired bloodsucker and smelled a vampire, I just assumed it was her. I didn't know you would be up here with _him._"

"You should have been paying more attention Jacob Black." I had completely forgotten Edward was beside me, as I suddenly remembered I grabbed his arm for comfort. I instantly felt better, his cold skin was so soothing, I almost got lost in his touch. He rubbed my arm trying to comfort me more and continued speaking.

"You could have severely hurt Bella. You CANNOT take any chances around her. You are lucky I don't slaughter you right here. If it wasn't for Bella's friendship with you, you would be as good as dead. Now, if I EVER see you within ten feet of Bella and I am not in her presence, I will go after you. Do you understand?" Edward was clearly furious, he did a good job hiding it though. Probably for me, the last thing he wanted was me having a break down.

Jacob leaned against a tree trying to prevail his ease for Edward's harsh words. "I'm not afraid of you."

Edward glared at him, his eyes deepening into a pitch black color. "You will be."

I decided it was time I stepped into the conversation. "Knock it off you two. No one will be 'slaughtering' anyone. Jacob, no harm no foul, but I will abide to Edward's wishes. If Edward will gain peace of mind by being near us when we get together, so be it. At least for now, until you mature and can control yourself better. Edward-I understand your reason for being mad at Jake, but you must calm down. Nothing happened, it's alright.

I looked into his eyes again and could see his black iris's slowly fade into his natural topaz color. I couldn't tear my face from those eyes they were so beautiful. I could tell even though he had calmed down immensely, he was still tense. I moved my hand from around his arm so his waist, hugging him to me. This seemed to drive all his tension away as he started stroking my hair ever so gently. I leaned my head against his cold hard chest and inhaled him scent, I completely forgotten for a moment that Jacob was still there, standing in front of us with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Oh, get a room." he snapped.

I lifted my head from Edward chest to give Jacob an evil glare. "Oh, grow up." I snapped back. I didn't like being rude to Jacob, but he was really starting to bother me. Why couldn't he see how much I loved Edward? Maybe it wasn't the fact that he couldn't, maybe it was that he simply wouldn't.

He stared back at me, I could see the obvious hurt in his eyes. I immediately felt awful about my comment, knowing I caused him pain once again.

"Jake I-"

"It's fine Bella. I should be going though, have fun with your _friend_." Then he was gone. Just as the wind he had disappeared.

Edward turned to face me, lifting my head up to look at his glorious perfect face.

"Are you alright, honey?" His face was twisted with concern for me, I could not believe a man this perfect loved me. Even though our relationship had its complications, it was still beautiful. He loved me and I love him. That was all that mattered. For now, and forever.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine, it just hurts me to be so cruel to him. If he wasn't so blind, it would make everything so much easier. I just wish that everyone could just learn to get along. That's all."

"I know, Bella. I'm so sorry things had to work out like this. If I had never left this would have never happened. This is all my fault I-"

"Edward. You have to stop blaming yourself. I have told you time and time again that this is not your fault. I understand why you left, you were trying to protect me. If anything, our love has grown stronger from this. I believe that to be true, I need you Edward. You mean everything to me, if you ever left again...I don' t think I would make it again."

"Bella, you must trust me. I will NEVER leave you again. No matter what happens, I will always be with you. I will not hurt you like that ever again, Bella. I love you. When I left you my non-beating heart was ripped from my chest and held in your hands. I feel incomplete without you. Without you, here in my arms, I am nothing, I am worthless, I have no reason to live. Please Bella, listen to me. I will always be with you. Forever."

I couldn't control my emotions anymore, his words made be believe. He wouldn't leave me again, we would be together forever. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore. Edward and me for all of eternity, I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, this was all I ever wanted.

"I believe you Edward. Thank you."

"No need for thanks Bella, I need you just as much as you need me."

**Edward's POV**

It's now or never. You must to do it now. Jacob ruined your moment with Bella, you have to try and gain it back. You came here for a purpose, to propose to Bella again. This time you are prepared. Why did she object to me before? When I asked her the first time, I need to know. She loves you, but then why would she say no? Was she afraid? She wants to be with you forever and yet does not want to commit herself to you in marriage? It was all so confusing, but with Bella everything was confusing. She was anything but ordinary. Now is the time Edward.

I got down on one knee and looked deeply in those big, beautiful brown eyes. Now or never I repeated to myself. I could see the look of shock in her eyes as she came to realize what I was doing.

"Bella, I love you. I want to be with you forever. For every good time, and bad. You are my world and I can't live without you. I know things seem a little complicated now, but I promise we will work them out, together. Please, Bella, will you honor me in becoming my wife, my partner and my best friend until the end of time?"

She stood as still as stone, still staring at me through shocked eyes. The seconds that ticked by seemed like an everlasting eternity. The anxiety was driving me insane, there was a knot in my stomach eating away my dead organs. I needed her to say something, anything.

Suddenly she opened her mouth to speak for the first time in what seemed like forever.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! It would boost my confidence and make me feel happy :) Thanks! **


	4. Thank you!

I know, I know. Author's note. I hate them too. I just wanted to say thank you so much to emilyswain and daimios. Without you two, I would be very lost.

**Emily-**Chapter 3 is dedicated to you! You are a great encouragement and I want to say thank you for having such a great mind and for being a wonderful friend. Chapter 3 would not be here without your confidence boosts. I'm so glad you joined into the sac&lit thread (you too daimios), without which I would have never met you. Thank you so much! I hope you liked it :)

As well as to everyone that has reviewed: Thank you guys too!! You guys are awesome, thank you for taking the time to read my story!


	5. And So It Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, that would be Stephenie Meyer. With good reason._

_Reviews would be lovely, as would suggestions. Tell me if you like where my story is going!!_

_Last time:_

_Suddenly she opened her mouth to speak for the first time in what seemed like forever._

**Bella's POV **_(I'm going to back track a bit)_

"Bella, I love you. I want to be with you forever. For every good time, and bad. You are my world and I can't live without you. I know things seem a little complicated now, but I promise we will work them out, together. Please, Bella, will you honor me in becoming my wife, my partner and my best friend until the end of time?"

I could have sworn, at that very instant, that my eyes had just popped out of my skull. I couldn't move an inch of my body. My mind completely froze all thoughts from entering into my brain. I tried to take a breath, which ended up getting caught in my throat, and suddenly I was now concentrated on not choking myself to death. Then, the wheels of my brain started twisting frantically, throwing hundreds of thoughts into my mind at once. Oh no, not again. He asked me the same question when we arrived home from Volterra. I had the same reaction now, as I had then. I couldn't do this, not yet. It was not the right time, with everything going on in our lives getting married would not be the wisest. Although, I did want to. Didn't I? I mean, I love Edward. More than life itself I love him, but am I really ready for marriage? I am only eighteen, and we have the rest of eternity ahead of us. Was I scared, and if so, why? I shouldn't be scared, I should be sure about this. He is the man I love and it seems unfair for me to turn him down, besides I was asking the same thing of him. I wanted to be changed. What was the difference between changing into a vampire to be together forever, and a marital commitment? Both entailed forever, so why was I so hesitant? After all this time, Edward has finally accepted my vampiric change-and now I couldn't even say yes to his proposal? I looked down at him now, how could I say no to such a wonderful creature? He was everything to me, but I could not do this, not now. I had to explain to him why, yet this was a bit difficult because I, myself had no clue as to why I was so frightened. Maybe something deep inside me was telling me marriage was a curse. Dooming everyone taken by it with failure. Charlie and Renee were perfectly happy when they were together and then they married leaving them with a devastating divorce. But, I knew that would never happen to Edward and me. It _could_ never happen, I was sure of this. Edward and I loved each other deeply. Maybe, what was holding me back was our current situation. With everything going on in our lives, with Victoria, the Volturi, Jake, I don't think we could handle this right now. Together we were strong, but the events around us would hold us back, weakening us. I didn't want to get married in this hectic state. I needed to answer him quickly, and explain to him my hesitance. I didn't want him to think I stopped loving him. God, no. I could never stop loving him, not even in death. He was starting to get anxious, I could see it in his facial expression. It looked as though someone had just punched him roughly in the stomach. Now is the time to say something Bella. **(A/N This was so difficult to write, because I can only imagine what her reasoning is. It could be completely different, and probably is, but I did the best I could do :/)**

"Edward, I can't" my voice was barely audible, even to him.

He didn't say anything, not one word. He simply lifted himself from the ground, with extreme hurt and heartbreak displayed on his perfect face and began to walk away. I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest from the pain I knew I had placed upon him.

I grabbed his arm just before he began to run off. "Edward, please let me explain."

He turned slowly to me then, not meeting eye contact with me. I hurt him so badly, and I had to make it right. I hated seeing him this way, I felt his pain growing inside of me. His pain, my pain.

"It's not that I don't _want _to marry you! Of course I do Edward, I love you, and you know that. It's just that, right now is not the time. When we get married I want it to be perfect, we deserve for it to be perfect. Imagine what would happen if we were to got married now. I want to get married in peace, not when there are so many obstacles in our way, it's not fair to us, Edward, it's just not."

It was true, I did want to marry him, just not at this particular moment. When our lives settled, and I was one of them, we would be married as _equals._

His eyes finally left the ground and made their way up to mine. There were so many emotions streaming through them. Hurt, anger, pain, understanding, and finally above all, love. After a moment he took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Okay, Isabella. But you must promise me something, please."

"Anything." Absolutely anything to take his pain away.

"You must promise me, that one day you will marry me. When the time is right, and when everything is fixed. You will be my wife."

"Edward Cullen, I promise you. There would be nothing that would make me happier."

This was not a lie, when the time was right, I would. I _wanted_ to marry him, I just needed it to be done right. On my own terms. This was always a difficult subject for me, I never had much trust in marriage. I found it a bit disappointing, you vow yourself to another and promise yourselves to them until death, and yet half of the marriages in the world end in divorce. Of course, Edward and my situation was a bit different. We wouldn't get divorced, being eternally bound and such. I don't think it to be possible for Edward and I to fall out of love. I couldn't even fathom it. We _would_ be married some day, and some how I knew it was going to be the happiest day of my life. Even with all of my doubts and skepticism.

He took my hands in his and pulled them behind his neck. We stood there, staring into one another's faces for an immeasurable moment. His lips bent down to mine and kissed me in the most earnest, undying way. I could feel my lungs begin to collapse and my heart beat rapidly increase. Edward smiled at my reaction and pulled away.

"Hey, not fair."

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan, but I'm afraid I have to be getting you home. I believe if I don't, someone will be arresting me" he said laughing to himself.

"I suppose you're right. But then again, when are you not?"

"Ah, touché, my love."

We laughed together and Edward pulled me behind his back and began to take off running. In no time at all we were standing in my room admiring each other's presence.

"Bella, you must be starving. Let's go make you something to eat."

"Oh, Okay." I didn't want to eat, I wanted to be held. But, I did feel a slight grumble in my stomach start to erupt. So, I figured food might be a good idea.

We made our way down stairs. Edward was only two steps in front of me. Then, gravity stepped in. My foot found a way to tangle itself under the stapled carpet on the stairs causing my other foot to slip on the edge of the stair in front of me. All in all, I could tell my fall was going to be pretty painful. Luckily, Edward turned around just in time, catching me right before my face made friends with the ground. He stood me up, looking at my predicament. A huge grin was plastered across his face, oh he was so smug.

"How did you manage to do that?" He laughed, looking down at my foot that was now underneath the stapled carpet.

"With me, anything is possible. You would think a carpet stapled to the stairs would prevent me from tripping."

"You would think." He said trying to hide his beaming grin, I simply began to blush.

I untangled my foot and took a step forward, but was suddenly whisked up into the air.

"Edward, I think I can manage making it down the stairs on my own."

He let out a small giggle "Apparently, you can't."

I narrowed my eyes at him, attempting to scold him. He wasn't having any of that. When we entered the kitchen, he set me firmly on the ground. Locking my chin with his cold hand.

"Now Bella" he said boring his eyes into my own. Oh, how I hated when he tried to dazzle me like that "is it my fault that you are incapable of walking down a set of vertical boards?" his continued. Well, there goes my coherency...

"No...bbbut it's not mine either. I-I can't help it if I was bbborn this way." I looked down feeling the intensity of my blush fill my cheeks with blood.

"Mm, I suppose it's not." His hand began to linger to my hip, bringing me closer to his arctic body. His eyes displayed such lust that I felt my knees begin to buckle causing me to completely forgot about food altogether. His sweet breath whipped me in the face eliminating every thought currently running through my mind. When his lips were only a centimeter from mine he pulled away with a look of shock plastered across his face.

"Oh, you are such a teas-"

Suddenly he was gone. I was standing alone in the middle of the kitchen. I was completely confused.. Where did he go? Then the answer to my question walked through the font door.

"Hey, Bells. I'm home" Charlie.

Always stomping on the mood.

"Hi, dad. I'm in the kitchen." I said releasing a sigh.

Charlie's loud footsteps entered the kitchen, he took a seat at the end of the kitchen table putting all his fishing gear on the ground.

"So how was your day, Bells."

"It was good, and yours?" I wanted so badly to run up the stairs to see Edward.

"Great, the fish were really biting."

"Well, I guess that means I will have to look up some new recipes then."

"Ha, yeah, I caught about seven, they are in the garage fridge. So...what did you do today?"

I could tell he wanted to know if I was with Edward. I found no point in lying, I _was_ allowed to be with him.

"I was with Edward, and then I saw Jacob for a minute."

A very small minute, when he almost ripped Edward and me into shreds. I still felt extremely bad for the way I treated him. He was my best friend after all.

"Oh, really? How is Jacob?"

"Um...he's good. Very...tall."

That's all I could muster up at the time. I couldn't very well tell Charlie Jacob was becoming a very aggressive looking werewolf who was beginning to let his anger get the better of him. Oh yes, I could just picture that lovely conversation now.

"I see...yes, I've noticed his major growth spurt."

Ha, growth spurt. I guess that could be one way of looking at it.

"Yep, he's growing up." I said with a soft giggle.

"So,what did you and _Edward_ do?" There it is. I knew that question would creep up in the conversation.

I hated when Charlie said his name like that, I understood why he felt that way about Edward. It was very difficult for him to deal with me after Edward left. But, he should accept that Edward is the only one who can truly make me happy. He was back now, and Charlie should just learn to deal with the fact that we were not breaking up. Not now, not ever.

"Dad, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't say his name like that." My eyes narrowed at him a bit.

"Like what?" His face turned completely innocent as if he had no clue as to what I was talking about.

"Like you absolutely detest him."

"But, I do."

"Ugh, dad. Please get over this hatred you have for him. Edward is a good man. I know you hate him for leaving me, but it really was all a misunderstanding. I have talked to you repeatedly about this, please just accept him. For me."

"Bella, I don't think I can." He whispered looking down at the ground.

"Dad, I know it's hard. I'm sorry I made you see me like that for all those months. But, please understand this. I love Edward. He is my life, and I am his. Look at my face, I'm happy. You should be happy that I am happy. I know you are not going to warm up to Edward right away, but would it really kill you to try?"

"I guess it wouldn't **kill **me."

"Thank you dad, you don't know how much that means to me." It really did mean a lot to me, I wanted Charlie to accept Edward again. I could see it in Edward's eyes too, that he wanted to be accepted again as well. It hurt him that Charlie hated him, even though he thought he completely deserved it.

"Okay, but don't think we are all of a sudden going to be best friends, I still don't trust him."

"Alright dad." I said with a coy smile. Well, it's a start.

With that he walked upstairs to get changed out of his fishing clothes. I began getting dinner ready. All the time thinking of Edward, he was probably up in my room, lounging on my bed. Oh, how I wished to be in his arms. I was so dependent on him, especially since he came back. I guess I wanted to make up for lost time, not being able to see his glorious face for all of those months. Before I knew it, I had dinner ready. I wasn't exactly paying attention to what I was doing so what seemed like minutes in the kitchen turned out to be an hour. I set the plate of chicken and mashed potatoes on the table for Charlie and quickly ate mine so I could make my way upstairs. I walked up slowly, making sure I would not trip on the devil carpet again.

"Dinner is on the table dad." I yelled from across the hall.

"Kay, thanks, Bells."

I walked into my bedroom to find Edward was not there. In his usual place of leisure, was a note. I ran over to it and read it rapidly.

_Bella-_

_I'm so sorry but something came up. I will try to be back by later tonight. _

_I love you._

_With all my heart, _

_Edward_

I sat down on the bed rereading the note several times. What could have happened that would have caused him to leave so abruptly? I could feel panic seeping through my veins. He never said he would definitely be back tonight, just that he would try. I could feel a knot starting to form at the pit of my stomach. Deep down I knew, what ever caused him to leave, was not at all good.

**Edward's POV**

" No...bbbut it's not mine either. I-I can't help it if I was bbborn this way."

"Mm, I suppose it's not." Her stuttering was so cute. I loved how after all of this time, I still had such an effect on her. It made my ice burg of a heart begin to melt. **(A/N, yes I know, completely corny. But that's how he felt.)**She was so beautiful, even when she couldn't formulate a proper sentence. I couldn't help the lust that started to take over me. I loved her so much, and she was so adorable when she fell down. Especially when her lovely blush crept across her face. I was just about to kiss her when I heard Charlie's thoughts from outside the door.

"_Ah, the end of another beautiful day, well at least the fish were biting. Hm, I don't see that Cullen boys car here. Good for him, now I won't have to beat him to a pulp. I cannot believe Bella just took him back like that. He didn't deserve it."_

He was right, I didn't. But that was beside the point right now, Charlie was about to come through the door, and the fact that I was embracing Bella right this instant would not have left him a happy camper. I pulled my face away from Bella's.

"Oh, you are such a teas-"

Quickly and silently I sprinted my way up to Bella's room, knowing I left her utterly confused. I let out a small chuckle. She called me a tease. I would have to get her back for that later. I could only imagine her standing in the middle of the kitchen completely dumbfounded. As I was laughing at the thought, I felt a small vibration deep inside my pocket. I pulled my cell phone out and read the caller ID.

_Alice Calling..._

"Hello?"

"Edward, you need to come home right now." Alice's voice was so urgent, it scared me.

"Alice, what happened, what's wrong? I could feel the hysteria in my voice, breaking through its surface.

"I had a vision, Bella is in trouble."

"Alice, tell me what you saw, tell me right NOW."

She said one word. One word and my mind went completely numb. I felt my entire body stiffen and my hands began to shake. I flipped the phone shut and tried to control my thoughts.

I had to leave, I had to protect Bella. But would she be safe here alone? I couldn't just leave her here. But that was the only thing I could do, I would be back. Hopefully tonight, I needed to take care of this first. I ran over to Bella's desk in an inhumane speed and wrote her a note. She needed to know she did nothing wrong and that I was not leaving her. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to think I was leaving her again. With that done I sped out her window and raced home. I remembered what Alice said through the phone. That one single word.

"Volturi."

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was extremely difficult to write, and it was my longest chapter yet! I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I know some of you are probably yelling at me for having Bella say no to Edward again. I just felt as though Bella would need some time to get used to the idea, but she promised she would right? Plus, Edward was okay with it, so all's well that ends well. :) Oh, and incase anyone was wondering, Edward did have a ring for her. He just didn't display it because of Bella's answer, he's going to save it until she is ready. No worries! She will be, when the time is right. Hope you all liked it! Please, please, review. **


	6. The Vision

_This chapter is dedicated to Emily Swain who has been a great support system for me as well as a terrific friend. Without her encouragement this story would have probably ended with chapter 1. Thank you Emily! You're the best:)  
_

_Last time:_

_I had to leave, I had to protect Bella. But would she be safe here alone? I couldn't just leave her here. But that was the only thing I could do, I would be back. Hopefully tonight, I needed to take care of this first. I ran over to Bella's desk in an inhumane speed and wrote her a note. She needed to know she did nothing wrong and that I was not leaving her. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to think I was leaving her again. With that done I sped out her window and raced home. I remembered what Alice said through the phone. That one single word._

"_Volturi."_

**Bella's POV**

I sat there in my room all night waiting for Edward to come back. I did not dare close my eyes, for the fear assembling itself deep in my stomach was too strong. Everything was going to be okay, right? I didn't think things could possibly get much worse then how they were now. Obviously, I underestimated my bad luck, it was far more powerful then I thought. I wanted Edward to come back, I needed him to wrap his cold arms around me and tell me everything was going to be okay. What could be coming for us that would make him leave abruptly? Maybe I was simply jumping to conclusions, maybe he left because he was planning another one of his aggravating surprises for me again. But, Edward would not leave for that, would he? The only reason he would have left for was if there was an important matter that came up. Since he came back, the only time we were separated was when he went hunting and and hour or so when I ate dinner with Charlie. So, this had to be important, and I needed to know what it was. I looked down at my arms to realize they had begun to tremble. That's when I decided, if Edward did not return in one hour, I was going to his house. I didn't care what Charlie thought, I didn't care if Edward wanted me to wait for him. I couldn't simply sit here and wait for him to come back, I didn't like being left in the dark. One hour...one hour and I get my answers.

**Edward's POV**

I ran back to my house faster than I had ever remembered. Faster than I thought possible. I no longer felt the earth beneath my feet, it was as if I was floating to my destination, weightless to all the world. Why would the Volturi come so soon? Usually, they didn't remember agreements they had made for decades. I felt the skin tighten around my knuckles as I contemplated the thought. Why couldn't Bella and I just be happy? Why was there always something standing in our way! I did not deserve her, this I knew. A monster such as I could never deserve someone as perfect and flawless as Bella. She was so pure, and beautiful. Why did fate bring such a magnificent person to ME? Bella always told me she saw me as HER angel. As if I could ever be compared to an angel. She told me she admired me for fighting against my greater impulses. Impulses. The impulse to kill every walking human on this earth and suck them dry. The impulse to keep the monster inside me from tearing through what humanity I had left. The impulse to kill my beautiful Bella when ever her delicious fragrance entered my senses leaving venom dripping from my teeth. This one hurt the most. The fact that I could kill her so easily, shattered my non-beating heart. For this reason, I needed her to become a vampire. Even though I despised the idea of bestowing this life on her, I needed her to be with me always. My selfishness disgusted me, but it was starting to override any sensible thoughts I had left in my mind. I could not let her leave me, not again. I lost her once, I will under no circumstance lose her again. All will power to keep her human was beginning to fade away, if she wanted to be with me, why stop her? This was HER idea, I did not ask her to do this for us. I knew she could not live without me anymore than I could without her. We were hopeless without one another, utterly dead inside. It was as if she was my one true savior, she was the only being on this planet that could make me feel alive. Despite my nature. For the first time in my life I felt complete, only because she was by my side. Bella was truly my other half, without her I would roam this dark and tortured life alone searching for something that made me whole, but finding only solitude.

I reached the manor now, racing inside to find my family encircled around Alice. I suppose she was explaining her vision to them, although she could have waited for me. I was a pretty beneficial party for the situation at hand. **(A/N He's a little grumpy in this chapter..but can you blame him?)**

As I silently entered the room, all eyes darted to me. Sorrow filled their faces, what ever Alice's vision pertained, it was certainly bad news. More bad news, more enemies, more complications in an already complicated relationship.

"Alice, what did you see?"

_Please sit down Edward._

I walked over to the black leather couch that my family was hovered over. Sitting down I felt as if I had just entered a black hole that I could not find my way out of. My eyes narrowed at Alice, begging her to begin. She was blocking her thoughts from me, which was in fact making me even angrier than I already was.

"Edward. I saw the Volturi coming here. In three weeks."

Three weeks. Graduation was in five.

"They came here for Bella."

"Alice, stop beating around the bush and just tell me what they want!" I knew I should not have been so harsh with her, but I couldn't take her slow pace anymore. I needed to know what was going to happen, and I needed to know immediately.

_Okay, Edward. First-calm yourself down. We are not going to solve this problem with your frisky attitude. Second-If you scream at me, I tell you nothing._

"I'm sorry, Alice. Please continue." Even in stressful situations such as this, Alice would never lose her personality.

"Okay. I saw three of them coming from the guard. Jane, Alec and Heidi."

I heard Rosalie growl when Heidi's name was introduced. Rosalie disliked Heidi immensely. But then again, who didn't? Heidi was extremely aggravating, she believed she was God's gift to the world. Much like Rosalie in fact, I think that was the reason Rosalie hated her so much. Rose never liked competition. The two of them are both very beautiful and both arrogant as all hell. If Heidi was male, and Emmett never came along, they would be perfect for one another. Heidi also had a bit of a thing for me, we have only met a few times but she bombards me with aimless flirtation every time I do see her. Rather pathetic actually. I have to claw her off of me, and she never seems to comprehend that even if hell freezes over and the devil himself came to torture and kill me I would never want to be with her. Although, I think she got a bit of an idea the last time I visited Volterra with Bella. Well, it was more of a rescue mission than a visit. I read her thoughts as we were leaving.

"_All this fuss over a simple human. Playing with our food are we, Edward. Disgusting, and to think, you could have had me. Your loss."_

Yes, Rose and her could be the best of friends.

Alice shot Rosalie a warning glance and continued explaining her vision.

"We were all sitting around, it was as if we did not expect them at all. Bella was cuddling with you on your lap and Rose, Jazz, Emmett and I were sprawled out on the couch. I think we may have been watching a movie or something. Then, the front door is thrown across the room and shatters into thousands of pieces. In walk Alec, Jane and Heidi. You stand over Bella, trying to protect her, but Jane uses her power on you and you fall to the ground in pain."

She stopped to see what my reaction was thus far. Even I could see the shock on my face, how could we all be relaxing on the couch knowing the Volturi would come? What wasn't Alice telling me?

"Go on, Alice."

"Once you are down, Emmett tries to protect Bella and then Rosalie. They begin to fight Heidi, distracted by her. Esme and Carlisle then enter the room hearing the commotion and the four of us try to block her from Alec. But, as you well know he is the most powerful of the three. Heidi knocks Emmett and Rosalie out and grabs Bella by the throat and slams her against the wall."

My hands began to shake, I was losing control. How could this happen? They had to give us more time. I could not lose Bella. Especially not to the Volturi.

"Is that all?"

"About."

_I'm so sorry, Edward. I wish it didn't have to come to this._

"Well, I suppose we will just have to change Bella earlier then planned, I see no other option."

Although I did not like the idea of changing her before graduation, it seemed necessary now. As I looked back at Alice I could tell there was still something she was not telling me. And from the twisted look on her face, I assumed it was pretty damn important.

"That's the thing Edward, in my vision she was already changed."

**I could end here, but the chapter would be far too short if I did. So I will keep going hehe**

**Bella's POV:**

Charlie went to sleep two hours ago. I only had fifteen minutes before I allowed myself to rush over to the Cullen's house. I jumped off my bed and began searching for my shoes. I might as well get an early start. Surprisingly I did not fall, huh. I guess my body decided to give my a break given the havoc erupting in my brain. _Thud! _ My foot slipped on my shoe laying in the middle of the room, spoke too soon. I was going down. Then, I felt a cool pair of arms catch me. EDWARD!

I whipped my head around to find my love standing over me. But, there was something off about him. His eyes were hard, just like the day he left me. Oh, no! Edward was leaving me again. The pain that left so many months ago began to creep back into my system. He told me he was never leaving again! He said that he would stay forever, that he would change me. Did he change his mind? No, Edward loved me. He loved me. This could not be happening, not again. I couldn't stop the sobs escaping from my chest. They were taking over my entire being. Edward was leaving.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"Y-your l-leaving..me again, aren't you?"

"Bella, love. Listen to me, you are being preposterous. I told you I would **never** leave you again, and I am keeping that promise. I can't leave you, and would never want to leave you. You are my entire reason for living, I don't make the same mistake twice, sweetheart."

"Oh, Edward! Thank God, I don't know what I would do if you ever left me again. I don't think I would survive the second time around!" I threw myself at him, hugging him to me. Never wanting to let go. He wasn't leaving me. How could I think something so stupid? I mentally hit myself for jumping to that conclusion.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were leaving me again. I knew you wouldn't, it's just that the look in your eyes mirrored the one you gave me in the woods. I'm sorry. I was confused, that note you left me, your sudden urgency to go. I got scared."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Bella. And I'm sorry I had to leave as rapidly as I did. Alice had a vision that members from the Volturi guard were coming."

"What! Are they coming to check up on me already? Edward, what are we going to do?"

The Volturi, I thought Edward said we had years before we had to worry about them! Maybe this would mean Edward had to change me earlier then planned. Which I had no objections to of course, but graduation was still weeks away.

"We are going to have to change you before graduation."

I realized we hadn't moved an inch since he caught me and I was laying awkwardly in his arms. I stood up and took his hand in mine, leading him to the bed. I placed my head on his cold chest as he started stroking my hair. I could tell he relaxed a little more now. He sighed and replaced his hand with his cheek.

"Edward, everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so, Bella. I really hope so."

There was something hidden behind his words, something he was reluctant about telling me. I had a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach telling me there was more to Alice's vision beside the Volturi's arrival. I started to feel dizzy with worry and decided to look into Edward's eyes, burning my chocolate orbs into his beautiful golden ones.

There was something Edward was hiding from me, and I was going to find out exactly what that was.


	7. Talks and Revelations

**This chapter is also dedicated to Emily Swain who is an amazing friend that helped me out greatly. I don't know what I would do without your help!! 3  
**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long writing this chapter, it was completely my fault. I promise I won't take this long with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it...it's a bit fluffy but I hope you like it nonetheless. **

**AND I do not own twilight/New Moon in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would be a very brilliant human being. Like Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last time: There was something Edward was hiding from me, and I knew I had to find out what that was._

**Bella POV**

"Edward! What is it that you are not telling me!" He looked at me innocently, as if he had no idea what I was talking about. Then, he did something I never thought he would stoop so low to do. He tried to dazzle me. His eyes bore into mine and he gently cupped his hand around my neck. _Oh no he did not just go there._

"I know you're not trying to dazzle me, Edward Cullen. Because if you were, you would be in some serious trouble, buddy." I slowly backed away so his hand that had previously aquired residency around my neck dropped into his lap. He looked at me pleading, I didn't like to see him this way, but he was hiding something from me. And whatever it was, had to be bad, very bad.

"Bella...I think it is best if you did not know."

"Edward, if it's about me, don't you think I deserve to know? Please, tell me."

He sighed in defeat "It's just a vision Alice had, I don't want to scare or upset you with it."

"Honey, it takes a lot to scare me these days."

He contemplated this for a moment and took a deep unnecessary breath."Alright, then." He told me everything. Every detail of Alice's vision, every emotion he felt coursing through him at the time. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be alright. I hated seeing him in any sort of pain. After he was done, he looked up at me with a sympathetic glare.

"So, I was _already_ changed?"

"Yes." He said solemnly.

"Hmm, I wonder how that happened?" Jake would **not** be happy about this. Me being turned would surly start a war. Unless I wasn't turned nearby...

"You are not concerned with the fact that the Volturi guard is going to find you, but with how you were changed?"

"If I were already changed, they are not too much of a threat to me."

Edward looked up with a shocked expression trailed across his features. _Oops, _maybe that was the wrong thing to say. I should probably leave out the werewolf factor for now.

"Not much of a threat! Bella, have you gone mad? The Volturi could rip your body into shreds before I even had the chance to blink. This, should not be taken lightly!" He was fuming now.

I knew Edward was right. The Volturi were ruthless. But, Edward would be there for me, as well as the rest of the Cullens. I had to believe that everything was going to be okay. I had to believe we would all get through this together. For my peace of mind, and especially Edwards.

"Edward, calm down. We have the upper hand, we know they are coming. We simply have to be a little more cautious. Plus, Alice's visions are not set in stone, things could change."

"Bella, your belief system astounds me."

"Why, thank you."

"Lets talk about something else, I don't want to think about anyone coming within a five mile radius of you."

"Okay, so what do you think my power will be?"

"Bella, honestly. Why are you so eager for damnation!"

"Because I will be damned with you, now did Alice tell you what I looked like?

"Bella, I don't think you understand! I never wanted this for you! You were supposed to live a normal human life! I wanted you to grow old, and have children. It wasn't supposed to be like this...I've ruined everything for you."

"Edward, you didn't ruin anything for me."

"If I never came along-"

"NO! Edward, stop thinking like that. What can't you just understand? Why is it so hard to accept? I want to be with you, I don't care if I would grow a third eye and have to live in a box for all of eternity, as long as I get to spend that time with you. All I want and would ever want is you. Just you."

I lifted my hand and lightly stroked his cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. I could sense his anger calming down until it silently escaped him.

"What did you do while I was gone?" He whispered, his eyes still closed. He was trying to change the subject as to not think about future events.

I didn't want to bring back any previous emotions so I casually left out my paranoia and plan to escape 'Bond' style to his house.

"I just cooked dinner and ran up here to wait for you."

"I see." His expression suddenly turned playful as he looked at me like a cat on the prowl. His mood swings really were entirely unpredictable. They confused me at times like these.

"Edward..."

"Yes, love." He moved closer to me arching his back as if he were readying himself to pounce.

"What are you-" Suddenly, he lunged toward me, gently knocking me from my sitting position on the bed to laying me on my back with his body hovering over mine. He looked into my eyes with so much love and undying lust that I lost control over myself. I grabbed that perfect head of his and forcefully brought it down to mine. To say the least he was shocked.

**Edward POV**

As I sprawled myself on top of Bella, she did the last thing I would ever suspect her of. Her hand knotted itself around my hair and with all the force she could muster pulled my lips to down to hers. I was stunned. I was the one who was supposed to be in control of this hormonal situation. But, nevertheless her reaction did spark my stomach to do backflips. A feeling I loved. She would never know the power she held over me. It took all it had in me to stop before we entered the "danger zone" as she liked to call it.** (A/N: Danger zone, twilight zone. Ha. I know, I'm losing it.)** But, tonight was different. Tonight, I didn't want to acknowledge the danger zone, all I wanted to do was to make Bella feel as if I were a normal teenaged boy. That her boyfriend could passionately kiss her without draining her body of all her sweet blood. I needed to do this for her, and for myself. I could feel the hunger taking over my body, not the hunger that called for her blood. It was a different hunger, currently a more powerful hunger. The hunger for her body.

I felt Bella losing oxygen underneath me, gasping for air. I gently released her as her head dropped back to the bed.

"Wow"

"Wow does not even begin to cover it."

"What happened to your limitations? Not that I mind. Believe me, I don't mind at all." At this comment her cheeks became my own personal mural, filled with different shades pinks and reds. Her blush, her wit, her ability to make me smile when I was in the worst of moods, everything about her drew me in. I was so madly in love with her, how could I have ever left this angel that sits in front of my eyes? That would never happen again, and I wouldn't let the Volturi get to her. Danger could not separate us, fate could not restrain us, we were bound together with so much love that nothing would ever stand in our way. I wouldn't let it. Vision or no vision, we would be together. For all of eternity. Besides, Bella was right, the future is not set in stone.

"I wanted to make you happy, to act like a normal boyfriend would. Not having to pull away from you when in reality I'm yearning to hold you closer to me. I don't want there to be many boundaries. Of course there will be a few..."

If possible her cheeks grew even more red with blood as an embarrassed smile crept across her face.

"Edward, I don't want to push you. I want you to know I am perfectly content with what we already have in our physical...relationship." It was so amusing when ever we would discuss personal matters. She continued looking down at the ground, red as a tomato.

I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to hold it in as best as I could but a small chuckle escaped my lips.

She looked up at me then.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Im sorry, love. It's just so funny when you get embarrassed." Another low chuckle voiced itself.

"Edward!"

"Im sorry, I'm sorry. It's not my fault you are astoundingly adorable, as to your other statement, I'm not only breaking our boundaries for you. I'm tired of having to push you away."

She smiled up at me, I had obviously made her happy. She lay her head on my chest and fell into a deep slumber. To think, soon she wouldn't be able to sleep, or dream. What I would do to dream. To experience such a relief. To free myself from this world for only a few hours, to be in my own little safe haven, where it was just me and _my own_ thoughts. Of course, the star of my dreams would be Bella. Us together, without danger or worry. How much I craved for just one dream...

It was nine o'clock when she awoke. She moved around her arms and legs in a stretching motion when her arm hit me straight in the nose.

"Oh! Edward I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Bella. I didn't even feel it."

"Really? Not at all?"

I laughed at this. "Well, I guess you could compare it to being hit in the nose with a piece of paper, or a feather."

"Huh. Interesting."

Her eyebrow furrowed as if she was thinking long and hard about what I had just told her.

"What's the matter?"

"Hmm...Oh, nothing. I think I just realized how breakable I really am to you."

"It's about time you noticed." I grinned at her and she simply slapped my arm playfully. I could tell she was wondering if I felt that slap as well.

"Nope, hardly felt that one either." I beamed.

She let out a low giggle and snuggled into my chest.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go to my house today?"

"Sure. I wanted to talk to Alice about something anyway."

"About what?"

"Oh, it's a surprise." I felt her lips form into a large grin against my chest.

_Wait, was that not supposed to be my line?_

"A surprise, huh?"

"Yep, it is about time the roles were reversed."

I didn't want to dazzle it out of her this moment, not after she became angry last night because of it. No, I would wait until the perfect moment to find out what she was up to. And I would find out.

"Alright, well we better get a move on."

"You're not going to press me for more information?"

She knew me far too well.

"Nope." I grinned like a madman.

"Mmkay." She eyed me suspiciously, she knew I wouldn't let it go this easily. But, she didn't question me any more about it. She simply went to take her human moment. After she was finished I made her breakfast and led her to my car.

**Bella POV**

Edward started the car racing down the street at 120 miles per hour. His driving still frightened me immensely. He noticed my expression and as usual entwined my hand in his. He looked over at me and smiled that breathtaking smile of his as my heart nearly fell to the floor.

It all happened so quickly. As if the blink of an eye would be too slow to catch it. There was a car coming toward us, spinning out of control. I closed my eyes tightly, squeezing Edward's hand until my knuckles turn white.

It was then that I felt it. Blood was escaping every inch of my body, oozing out of my delicate skin. There was a loud ringing noise enveloping my ears, stinging my senses . I tried opening my eyes with no avail. I was too deep in the water. I pushed myself toward the surface, gasping to escape the undying waters. I felt the liquid enter my lungs as I began to drown. With all of my strength I whispered the only words I have ever known to be undoubtedly true.

"Edward...I love you."

Then, I was pulled under. With no hope of returning.

**A/N: I know some of you are saying, Edward has impeccable senses, he would never crash. This will be explained later on. Great senses or not, there was nothing he could do. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT BELLA TO LIVE! hehe**

**No, seriously. Review. Please.**


	8. The Choice

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone!! They all make me smile:D--Thats me.**

_How many have you loved before me?_

_None. _

_And after me?_

_None._

_-Tristan and Isolde _

_Last time:_

_It was then that I felt it. Blood was escaping every inch of my body, oozing out of my delicate skin. There was a loud ringing noise enveloping my ears, stinging my senses . I tried opening my eyes with no avail. I was too deep in the water. I pushed myself toward the surface, gasping to escape the undying waters. I felt the liquid enter my lungs as I began to drown. With all of my strength I whispered the only words I have ever known to be undoubtedly true._

"_Edward...I love you."_

_Then, I was pulled under. With no hope of returning._

**Edward POV:**

We were on our way to the house when it happened. It was as if time had slowed and sped up at the exact same moment. I was staring at my beautiful angels face when a car descended down the road coming straight at us.

_Think, Edward. Either you turn and hit a tree or run into this car. Bella would most likely have a better chance of surviving if you hit the tree, maybe you could stop the car before it completely hits. Go, now, turn! _

With one swift movement, I turned the car heading straight toward the tree. I felt Bell's grasp tighten around my hand and looked over to see her snap her eyes shut in fear. I couldn't lose her, I couldn't live this damned existence now that I found her. It would be an impossibility, I needed her. She was my light and my one true love. I could search the world for an endless time and never find anyone like her, never find a love as pure and powerful as ours. If she were to die, I would die with her.

My foot hit the gas pedal so hard I thought it would break through the bottom of the car, but it was too late. There was nothing I could do. I was going to lose the only woman I ever loved and would ever love.

I felt the impact of the tree as the car crashed into it. Once the car came to a complete stop I jumped out and raced to the other side to retrieve Bella. I didn't have much time, I needed to get her as far away as possible before the car exploded.

I checked her heart to find that it was still beating, but at a very slow rate. I knew she was going to die, I could feel it at the pit of my stomach as pain and anguish ripped through my body, eating away all that was left of me.

Now, I didn't care if I were to be exposed, it no longer mattered. I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the meadow, looking down at her beautiful face. There was blood everywhere but the monster in me was controlled. I wouldn't let it surface, it had no right to. I refused to let it show it's face, not now. Not while Bella was dying in my arms.

We reached the meadow and I placed her down on the grass, then I saw her lips begin to move "Edward...I love you."

"Bella, bella. Can you hear me? Please, Bella. You have to live. I can't lose you, please. I love you, I love you so much. Don't leave me."

Her heart beat continued to slow and dull as her breathing got fainter by the second.

If I could cry, I would have. But the best my vampiric body could do was sob dry sobs and cradle over her body.

I had to change her, she couldn't die. I wouldn't let her. She always wanted me to do it, and now I had no choice. I couldn't watch her die in my arms, struggling for breath as death took her away from me.

I had to change her quickly, before her heart stopped beating. I lowered my head down to her neck, with all the confidence in the world leading me, praying she would have enough strength to last through the change and sunk my venomous teeth into her neck.

Her eyes snapped open as she let out a ear splitting scream.

"Shh, it's okay Bella. I'm here. I will always be here. Please, you have to fight through this, stay with me."

Her hand clasped onto my shirt as if she were holding on for dear life, which in this case she was in fact doing. I took her tight grip away from my shirt and into my stone hold hands. Suddenly, I heard a ascending from the forest. I tore my face from Bella's pained one and whipped my head around to find my family rushing toward me. Alice was the first at my side.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I didn't see it coming, it was too sudden. When I had my vision, it was already too late. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Alice, in no way is this your fault. You cannot control when you see things, and even if you could it is not your obligation to stop them. Some things happen for a reason."

"Edward..." She paused for a minute looking over Bella's now shaking body. "Did you bite her?"

"I...I had to. She was going to die, Alice. I couldn't lose her. Not again, I need her. I need her more than anything in this life, without her, I am nothing."

"Edward, I understand. It was going to happen anyway, this event just sped up the process."

I never wanted this for my Bella. I never wanted to take away her life full of light and hope to damn her to an existence of darkness and woe. Walking through everyday as if it were the same. Never changing, never progressing. It was as if we were stuck in time, unable to move from a life none of us ever wanted. Although, with this life, brought Bella. If Carlisle never changed me, I would never have met Bella. Never met my angel of light and love. I would have always searched for something more, only to run into a dead end.

Even if it had to happen this way, that we would have to be together in darkness. At least we would have one another. Always and forever.

**NEXT! Is Bella's change! Did you like it? PLEASE review, they make me update that much quicker!! See how fast I got this one up:) **

**THANKS to everyone reading this story!**


	9. Up In Flames

**A/N: First off, I AM SO SORRY. I had no idea my computer was going to crash on me. I was so upset that I could not update until now!! Your reviews make me soo happy!!! Thank you to everyone who reviews, you are all amazing and I thank you for reading my story!! Thank you, as well, for all of your patience. Because my computer was down (the internet at least) I got a head start writing the next chapter. So the space between this one and the next will be very small. Hope you like it!! This chapter is also dedicated to Emily S who helped me tremendously!! I don't know what I would do without you!**

**Now, for a warning. This chapter is pretty graphic, due to the fact that it is Bella's transformation into a vampire. I needed to really portray how much pain she was actually in while going through the changing process. **

**You have been warned :)**

_Last time:_

_I never wanted this for my Bella. I never wanted to take away her life full of light and hope to damn her to an existence of darkness and woe. Walking through everyday as if it were the same. Never changing, never progressing. It was as if we were stuck in time, unable to move from a life none of us ever wanted. Although, with this life, brought Bella. If Carlisle never changed me, I would never have met Bella. Never met my angel of light and love. I would have always searched for something more, only to run into a dead end. _

_Even if it had to happen this way, that we would have to be together in darkness. At least we would have one another. Always and forev_er.

**Bella's POV **

I felt my body sinking deeper and deeper into the raging waters, collapsing my lungs further with every jagged breath I took. My body was growing freezing as I felt the water envelope me, killing me slowly. Death was taking its sweet time while I sat, unable to reach salvation. Just as the freezing cold waters were beginning to turn arctic I felt a jab of fire rush through my veins.

But this fire was not something I would call warmth. Or even a burst of heat for that matter. No, it was as if the devil himself was puncturing me, sending the fiery pits of hell into my bloodstream. The pain was utterly unbearable. My neck felt as though it was a volcano ready to erupt, the fire within me burning away any trace of life that I still possessed.

I suddenly realized what was happening to me. Edward had bitten me. I was finally becoming a vampire, but I had no time to relish on this fact as I would have liked to for I felt a piercing scream erupt from my chest, causing by entire body to shake uncontrollably. The fire was spreading, but slowly, very slowly. I could see now why Edward did not want me going through this process, the pain as he explained to me so many times before was horrific. But, no matter how much pain I was truly in, I could never blame him for doing this to me. I wanted this, I needed to be with him. No amount of pain would ever add up to an eternity with my one true love. As I came to this conclusion the venom was raging a battle with my body and bloodstream, and winning with no falter. I was being burned alive, and as the fires consumed me all I could do was scream. Scream for life, for an escape, for anything to take this pain away and as much as I wanted to muffle them, I couldn't. I no longer had control over any thoughts or physical reactions, my mind was in too much of a haze to comprehend anything other than the pain.

I snapped my eyes open from another scream only to see Edward's face above me, he looked as though he were going through the same experience as me, although where I was burning physically, he was burning mentally. I tried so hard to fight through the fire, to break the barrier of the lava bubbling through my veins, I couldn't look at the expression on Edward's his perfect stone features. I closed my eyes, concentrating on holding my own, fighting with fire to jump into my eternal life. But, it seemed as though I were simply playing with the fire rather than taming it. The more I tried to prevent it from consuming me, the more it burned within me. Destroying everything in it's path.

Tears were flowing rapidly from my face and on to Edward's tight fitting shirt. He was cradling me, and for that I remembered the reason I was enduring such horrific pain. Edward. I had to think of him, and that would get me through this. Edward, Edward, Edward.

Now, I could be with him forever. Until this world dies I would be in his arms. This seemed to help the burning dull a little, the dream of Edward and I spending all of our days in one another's embrace. Very little. My fingers were beginning to feel as if they were melting off my hands and on to the earth beneath me. I was like a candle, melting away, the skin and flesh of my body sliding off my bones. Time meant nothing to me. I could have been laying there for two days or two hours. I essentially had no idea how far along I was in the transformation process. No inkling if I was being moved or not, I was completely numb to everything around me. After opening my eyes the first time I couldn't seem to open them anymore. They were glued to my melting face, simply impenetrable.

After some time, images of my human life began to flash before my eyelids. My childhood, living with Renee, meeting Phil, visiting Charlie, moving to Forks, Edward. Every fight, every fall, every beautiful evening together. Everything that led me to here, to this instance. It was fate that brought Edward and I together and I knew I could get through this with him by my side. It is so hard to think of Alice going through the same experience as I am now with no one by her side, alone in the dark. She was so strong, so brave. Through the inferno of my body I felt bile rise in my throat and spill out of my mouth. My body was ridding every trace of food inside me, readying it for blood.

My limbs were snapping apart slowly and being rebuilt into stronger, sturdier ones. The reconstruction of my face was horrendous. I could feel every movement, every shift my facial structure made. The bones reconstructing my skull made my head throb, as if it were about to explode in pure flames soon.

Never once did this fire stop, never once did I feel a relief from this hell. I prayed, wished, hoped that the fire would stop soon. That my three days were up and I was going to be reunited with the beautiful angel I called Edward. Right after this thought hit my mind however, came the worst pain of all. It made the fire seem like a small burn you get from accidentally touching the oven when it is heating up. The stopping of my heart.

This stage of the turning process cannot be easily put in words. Imagine yourself being strangled to death by a boa constrictor. It, slowly sucking the breath out of your lungs, causing you to gasp for your much needed air. But none passes. Your lungs begin to collapse as well as the rest of your organs, shriveling up and dying within you. Now, imagine this boa constrictor doing so while you are set into a burning pit, with no escape route or hope of surviving. You feel every inch of your body slowly pulsating setting itself ablaze as your insides turn to ash.

Then, out of no where, it stops. In one sudden movement it's gone. The fire, the pain, everything. My three days have come to an end, and I can finally open my eyes onto my new eternal life.

**Ok, the change is over :)**

**Alice POV**

I ran next to Edward as he moved Bella from the meadow into our house. His legs were a blur to the outside world as he pushed himself harder than I had ever seen him go. She was shaking furiously in his arms, clawing at his shirt. He ran upstairs and placed her on his couch, combing her hair back with his cool fingers and kissing her sweat covered forehead. He looked down at her with pain and hollowness buried in his eyes, he couldn't stand to see her this way, it was ripping him apart. I don't know how he is going to last three days of her in intolerable pain.

Of course seeing her like this was hurting me too, but I knew it was for the best. This was the only way, I knew that and so did she. Edward on the other hand seems to be blind to this fact, but there is nothing he can do about it now.

I went to the hall closet and got an assortment of blankets and pillows for Bella. I knew Edward wouldn't leave her side, and I wanted her to be as comfortable as someone could be in this situation.

When I walked in the room, Edward had Bella's hand in his own, placing it against his cheek. His eyes were closed and I think he was too distracted to hear me come in. Usually, Edward was the first to know if someone was to enter the room from reading their thoughts.

"Edward...I brought Bella some blankets and pillows."

"Thank you, Alice." He was so solemn, so monotone. It reminded me of the way he spoke when he left her. The way he would hardly speak to anyone, and when he did it seemed as though he were numb. Lifeless. No happiness, nor sadness, grief or bitterness. It was night of the living dead around the house. I would occasionally have visions about him, when he was away from the family, which for the most part, he was. He would sit in random allies, street corners, attics, staring at a single wall for days on end. He didn't hunt for weeks, not until his hunger was so strong he had to watch every encounter he had with a human, praying he wouldn't lose control. Waiting until know one was around to go into the wilderness. And once he fed, he went straight back to his sanctuary. It was like a vicious circle, and know one could do anything, say anything to help him.

After carefully making Bella feel a little more comfortable I sat next to Edward and put a reassuring hand on his marble shoulder.

"Edward...she's going to be okay. I promise you." I loved Bella just as much as he did, she was already like a sister to me, and the best friend I could have ever asked for. Even before Edward realized he was in love with her, I saw her in my visions constantly. She and I talking, smiling, even shopping. Although that last one was always forced on my part.

He looked up from her face and stared at me with the most incredulous face I have yet to see."Alice, do you even know how much this hurts? To stare at her, shaking and screaming in pain when I was the one who brought it upon her. I did this to her. Because I stepped into her life, she wanted this. She wanted to live this damned eternal hell for me. Strip her soul and humanity because I was selfish enough to fall in love with her. I should have left Alice, I should have left the minute I saw her but I couldn't...I wasn't strong enough to protect her."

"Edward. You don't understand, do you?" I couldn't believe he was saying this, Bella would slap him across the face if she were coherent, no matter how dazzled she was with his presence. My dear brother, who has lived for over 100 years does not understand the simplest concept of free will and true love.

"Bella did this because she loves you. You can't help who you fall in love with Edward. I know for a fact you two are meant for each other, fated to one another. You would have never found a love greater than the one you have with Bella, and neither would she. I don't understand why you refuse to be happy."

"I don't refuse to be happy Alice, all I refused was to turn the woman I love into a creature of darkness. I didn't want her to live like this, she was too pure and kind. She wasn't meant for this, I made her this way."

"Oh, shut up Edward. Stop all of this, you are being ridiculous, you know that? She was meant for this, meant to be with you. If this was the only way she was going to live her life with you, she chose it. You keep saying how selfish you believe you are being, but what you really are is stubborn. Do you remember when Bella first moved here? I had a vision of her being changed and entering our family as your mate. I knew then that you were destined, and I know for damn sure now."

"I don't deserve her." he whispered looking into his lap.

"That is completely not true. You are always thinking so low of yourself! You deserve her because you love her and visa versa. Fate worked out this way. By being a vampire, you got to meet your soul mate. Fair trade in my opinion. Don't ever think you don't deserve her. I know this is a big issue between you two. 'Oh, Edward I don't deserve you! Oh Bella, I don't want to damn you!' You two are both the most stubborn people I have ever met. See, it's destined."

I saw a small smile creep onto his face. But, something tells me he still doubts his decision. In time, he will see. That's the thing about seeing the future, you understand why situations work out a certain way. It is the choices we make that leads us to our fate. We make our future, not the other way around. This is mainly why my visions are so undetermined, because depending on which path you choose, you choose a given destiny. It's like a constant fork in the road, all you have to do is pick a side.

"In time, you will see. Just like I had."

As much as I wanted to stay with Bella, I knew I couldn't, at least not at this very moment. Edward needed some time alone now to gather his thoughts. But, I couldn't help but clarify one more point before I left him to his pool of indecision. "Oh, and Edward."

His head snapped up from Bella's fragile form and straight into my eyes.

"You couldn't have walked away if you tried."

"What?"

"When Bella came to Forks, you couldn't have walked away from her. You attempted to avoid her, yes. But, you always knew you would come back, maybe not at the time but you knew. You're not capable of walking away from her anymore then I'm capable of walking away from Jasper. Or Rosalie with Emmett. I saw it in your eyes, even then. You loved her, and love is like quick sand Edward. The more you try to escape it, even for the benefit of the other party, the more you get sucked in. Because without her, you are incomplete. See you later, Edward."

And with a small smile, I left his door frame. From the astounded shock on his face, I knew he was beginning to understand.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes slowly scanning my whereabouts. I was in Edwards room, laying on his couch with what seemed like fifty blankets all piled on top of me. I looked over to my left side and spotted a large bowl with a cloth inside, probably to keep my from sweating myself to death from the change. Then I glanced to my right and saw the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever laid eyes on. My angel, my savior, my life. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

His face was in his hands and it looked as though he was tearing at the seams. His hair was sticking out at every end, reminding me of Alice's a bit, and wearing the same clothes from three days before, rubbed in with dirt and grass. I noticed his hands were shaking at his face so I slowly lifted my hand up and entwined our hands together giving him a warm smile.

Edward let out a low gasp and pulled me into his rock hard chest, I was pretty sure if I were still human my arm would have fell out of it's socket. As our torsos collided there was a loud thundering noise, which proved my socket theory pretty much accurate.

"Oh, my god Bella. Finally, you're awake. You don't know how worried sick I was about you, it's pretty late in the third day and I was afraid something went wrong. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. But, I couldn't lose you, I just couldn't. I know it was entirely selfish of me and I should have thought about your humanity. I am such a monst-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Edward Anthony." My voice sounded so different, it was much more seductive now, very alluring. I sounded hot! But, that wasn't the issue right now, Edward was losing it and I needed to help him find his sanity. "How many times do I have to repeat myself! You are not a monster! You never have been, and never will be. Secondly, I wanted this! I wanted this life so I could live forever with you. I don't care if I had to go through that process fifty more times if that meant I could spend the rest of eternity with you."

"But, Bella. You don't know what it was like, seeing you thrash around and scream knowing that I was the cause of all your pain."

"Edward, I was dying. Would you have rather seen me die?" Maybe logic would get through to him.

"No."

"Would you think three days of watching me in pain would be worse than an eternity without me?"

"No."

"Do you disagree that you were being absurdly stubborn?"

"No."

"Are you going to say no to every question I ask you?"

"N--hey."

I let out a small giggle and realized it was very similar to that of all the Cullens, musical.

Edward looked up at me with his dazzling topaz eyes and crashed his lips into mine. This kiss was nothing like our previous kisses. His tongue begged for entry into my mouth and of course I could never deny him. Not like I would ever want to. It was absolutely with out a doubt the best kiss we have ever shared. It was like we were back in biology class again and that same electric shock I felt way back when returned, warming my cold body, restarting my no longer beating heart. The kiss grew more and more passionate by the second and before I knew it, I lost control. I hopped on top of him, straddling his legs and lifting his shirt over his head. He pushed me down gently, climbing on top of me but never breaking the kiss. I reached hungrily for his chest as he entwined his fingers in my belt loop.

This was the best moment of my non living life, and probably my living one too. That is until the entire family decided to barge in the room, with their leader, Alice. I should have known. It was always wonderful to see them, they were like my family and I would always be happy to see them. Just not when my my boyfriend, their brother and son, was on top of me, shirtless, and exploring the insides of my mouth. Not a very pleasant situation to be put in.

"Well. I see how it goes, make out and THEN go see the family that has been waiting for you to wake up for three days now!" Alice was standing in the middle of Edward's room with her hands on her hips while I was paralyzed underneath Edward.

"I-I...I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly thinking at the time..."

"Relax, Alice. Built up sexual tension, remember? Imagine being with Jasper for a year and the closest you could get physically was a small kiss. You would be on top of him too." Of course Emmett would say this.

Edward let out a small growl on top of me and moved us so were now in a less awkward sitting position. Although his shirt still remained off.

"What, bro? You know it's true."

That's when Edward leapt off the couch and tackled Emmett to the ground, it had to be the funniest sight I had ever seen. They looked like they were playing twister rather than attacking one another.

"And they send _me_ to a mental institution. Please." Everyone just looked at Alice and let out a huge roar of laughter even Carlisle and Esme joined in.

"Boys, please _attempt _to behave." Esme was always the one to stop the fights, and thank God. Without her, the house would probably have gone down in flames a while ago.

They ignored her request this time though, having too much fun fighting. As everyone was watching Emmett and Edward get tangled up in themselves on the ground Alice ran over to me and crashed her body into mine with one fierce hug. The thunder sound was back, wow. My body must really feel like granite, I remember how Edward's body always felt, as well as Alice's, but now their bodies didn't seem so hard. They were quite soft actually.

"Even though you could have come down to let your best friend and family 'hello I'm done suffering upstairs and are now eternally damned' to us but it's fine! I am so excited that you are finally my sister!"

"I am too, Alice! And I'm sorry for not coming to say hello to everyone, that was rude of me."

"It's alright, I understand. As Emmett said, sexually built up tension, I knew it was going to happen anyway. I just thought as a nice little punishment I would come and embarrass you and Eddie."

"Eddie?"

Alice simply giggled as we sat there talking about Edward's new found nickname. I knew he would absolutely loathe it, but it was funny nonetheless.

Esme and Carlisle left a while ago, I believe they said Edward and Emmett were "acting like wild animals", now I had to laugh at that one. Jasper and Rosalie came to sit by us on the couch while Edward and Emmett rolled down the stairs two minutes previous. No one even bothered to get up to check up on them, although I was getting a bit worried...

"Are they going to be alright?" I didn't want Edward to get hurt, or Emmett for that matter.

"Yeah, they do it all the time. Dufuses." Rosalie muttered under her breath. She began warming up to me after Edward and I came back from Italy and was now treating me as more of a sister than a glare tool.

We all sat together laughing on the couch when Edward and Emmett walked in the door with a playful look on both of their faces.

"Laughing about us, eh?" Edward said, edging his way over to me very stealthily. I let out a mischievous little smile reaching my arms up to touch him.

"You know, it's not very nice to laugh at someone behind their back." Emmett stated plopping himself next to his wife, taking her into his arms.

Edward lifted me up off the couch into a big bear hug as he kissed my lips tenderly. At that moment I truly felt happy. Above and beyond happy for that matter, I could stay like this forever.

But as happy times come, they also depart. What was I going to tell Charlie? How was I going to leave him behind to lead a life with Edward? And Jake...Oh, God. If Jake found out what Edward did there would be a full out battle on our hands, and I could not take blood being spilt at my expense. Not to mention Victoria and Alice's vision of the Volturi coming.

The Volturi. Edward said I was already changed when they came. Oh no.

**A/N: I tried to add in a little happiness after her change. I though she might need it :). Did you like Alice's POv? I tried...if it was awful, I'm sorry. Hope you liked the chapter.Please tell me if you did!! AND!! Next chapter you find out what Bella's power is..OoOoO. What will it be? There is only one way to find out...**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW! Please.**

**And once again THANK YOU, THANK YOU for your patience..the internet hates me :(**


	10. Discussions and Awkward Situations

**A/N: Definitely the most fluffy chapter so far. It's practically a cloud. But, action will be in the next one...so for now enjoy the fluff:) Thank you so much for reviewing everyone!! For those who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Aroon1190,fictionwarrior876, Skye14, ridiculouskopec, PageGirl, Asquared91, EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me, lizziemcclure, and of course emilyswain who edited with chapter and helped make sense of it lol. You guys rock as well as all of you who are on the alert and put my on the favorites list! I love you all.**

I didn't really have time to think about all the dangers that were heading towards us at that exact moment though. Edward had sat me in his lap while his lips established residency in my neck. I couldn't help kissing him back when ever he touched me though. It was as if this force pulled me in, and no matter where we were I always gave in; even if I was sitting in between his entire family, thankfully without his parents present.

"Um, I believe last time I checked, this wasn't vamps gone wild."

"A little cuddling and kissing is perfectly fine with me, but this...you are still my brother and my sister. Refrain, please."

"Dude, it's about time." Emmett's comment granted him a nice little smack on the head from Rosalie.

"Slow down there, you do have the rest of eternity."

Edward's head snapped up from my neck and glared at his family. "Hey everyone, I have an idea. Out."

"Oh c'mon. We want to have fun with Bella too! Just not in the kind of way you want to have fun with her."

If I were still human, my face would have positively at that moment exploded from the amount of blood that would have entered my cheeks. Instead I just grabbed a pillow from Edward's couch and decided to hide my face in it.

From the silence in the room I think Edward was still glaring at his family.

"Fine, we'll leave. Such a controlling fool," muttered Alice. "BUT if you and Bella are not downstairs in one hour, I'm coming to get you. I don't care if I have to drag you down naked. I'm coming regardless of the consequences." She glared at Edward pointedly.

Yes, the pillow and I were becoming very good friends. Then, I felt Edward sit right next to me, and slip the pillow away from my face.

"You know, it's such a shame to hide that beautiful face of yours behind a pillow."

I realized just then I didn't even know what my 'beautiful face' even looked like. I ran from Edward's side and into the bathroom with such amazing speed it made my head spin a little. I turned on the light and stared at a girl I have never laid eyes on before. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair cascaded down her back in soft mahogany waves falling down her thin form. Her body was now curvier and very well built. Her eyes were a deep crimson color, which looked brilliant compared to her milky white skin. I touched the mirror to see if it in fact was my reflection staring back at me. The glass however cracked underneath my touch. Instantly I smelled a delicious fragrance and felt Edwards head lay gently on my shoulder.

"Edward...I...I'm..."

"Don't say beautiful, you were always beautiful."

"Edward that was not the same, now I'm..."

"Yes, it is enhanced a bit, but I don't care about what you look like, it is a plus I have to say. But, nonetheless I would love you even if you weren't stunning."

I whipped my head around to meat his gorgeous face just an inch from mine. He pushed my hair back and leaned in closer, as much as I wanted him to kiss me again, as much as I yearned for it, we needed to talk.

"Edward..." I let out in a whisper.

"Hmm..." he purred gently running his nose up and down my face.

"We need to talk... before we do anything."

His head shot up instantly and a panicked look over took him.

"No...Edward, it's nothing about us romantically."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just heard 'I need to talk' is never good."

I let out a small chuckle despite myself. "Edward, what are we going to tell Charlie?"

His face dropped into a sad frown as his eyes averted to the ground. "Bella...I never wanted to do this to you...I'm sorry but I'm afraid you are dead to all of those around you besides my family."

I was dead. My father thought I had died, my mother thought I had died. Edward gently picked me up and carried me over to his bed, our bed.

"How did I..." I let the question trail off.

"A bear attacked you in the forest...it was Emmett's idea since that was the way he died, and since there are woods all around, it seemed pretty plausible."

I knew this would happen, I knew this had to happen in order for Edward and I to be together. I just never expected it to be so painful. Charlie was all alone in this world; he was probably blaming himself, telling himself that he should have been there when none of it was his fault. He would never know his little girl was alive, in a sense anyway.

When you think about choices you have made you always wonder what if. What if I hadn't gone to this place? What if this wouldn't have happened? But what we chose is final and there is no turning back time. I could hear Renee in my head, 'What if I never allowed her to go to Forks, what if I convinced her more to come with me to Florida.' What if's were very common in this situation, when you lose someone, when something tragic happens.

But even if I could turn back the clock, even if I did have the opportunity to change any of the events that have happened in my life, I wouldn't. Not one single event. Not even my change. As much as I hurt my parents and those around me it was the only way I could be with Edward. The only way we could be together. We were a true Romeo and Juliet, both dead because it was the only way of truly living. I could still check in on Charlie and Renee, when I was strong enough, watch over them until their time passes. I didn't even want to think about that day, the day I went to my parents' funeral. I would stare at their cold, lifeless bodies, aged with time while I sat there just as I was when they last saw me, timeless. Thinking of their funeral, I had to wonder...

"Edward, is there a funeral for me?"

"No. There were no remains of your body left so Charlie decided to honor your spirit and have more of a candlelight ceremony."

"When is it?"

"In three days, but Bella...you can't go."

"Why not?" I mean, yes, I would have to hide in some bushes or a tree, but I could still go.

"There would be too many humans around. The bloodlust would be too strong."

Bloodlust. I forgot about that minor detail. I wondered what it would be like, craving blood when I rejected it so much in my human life. As I was thinking about blood more and more a dry scraping feeling etched in the back of my throat.

"Bella, you need to feed sweetheart."

"No, I'm fine. We still need to figure some things out."

He nodded his head in agreement and took my hand in his, waiting for me to continue.

"What about Jake, and the pack?"

I had left my best friend too. He had done so much for me, and yet I left him like all the others. I betrayed him, but he didn't understand. If only he could look at Edward as a human instead of his enemy, maybe then he would understand more. Why I had to do this. But, Jake's judgment was clouded with instinct, and for that he would never comprehend why I did what I had to do.

"He's going to check up on us, see if we changed you and broke the treaty. Alice sees it coming; we will have to hide you for a while. Actually pretend as if you were dead."

"Do you think he will figure it out?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe, but I can't be sure." he sighed.

"Okay, that's it for now." I would ask about the Volturi at a later time, all this talk was leaving me thoroughly depressed. All I wanted was for Edward to hold me tight and kiss my hair as he so frequently does.

As soon as this thought entered my head, he did just that. How odd...

"Edward...why did you just do that?"

"I don't know...I just thought of doing it, so I did. Does it bother you?"

He thought of doing it? I guess he knows me all too well. "No, no. Not at all, I was just thinking I wanted you to do that."

"Hm, I guess I'm getting better at reading you."

I looked up into his perfect face. "Apparently so."

He leaned down and started to kiss me, it was the most wonderful, heated kiss. All of my worries, my fears, vanished. He would never know the true effect he had on me. I wanted to more of him, I wanted all of him. I decided I wanted him with his shirt off. But, as I went to grab it he got there before me. Wow, I guess we really were connected. His hands started lingering on the hem of my shirt and as he was about to lift it over my head we heard a soft knock on the door. Interrupted once again, I swear, someone out there did not want Edward and I to be together physically; I was about to hunt them down.

"Okay, it's been an hour."

"But Alice-" Edward's voice was decidedly indignant but so was Alice.

"Nope, I gave you one hour and I want to see Bella! She's my friend too!"

I looked at Edward who was still on top of me, with his perfect chest and broad shoulders. My finger gently slid across his abdomen, causing him to shudder above me. He tore his eyes away from the door and to my face, apparently not caring what Alice just said. But, I was pretty sure she was going to break the door down if we didn't come out soon. Oh, please just one more hour.

"Okay, just one more hour." She barked and I heard her lightly stomp away. What?! I was so confused, Alice was never one to back down; she never, ever gave up that willingly. And, how did she know I wanted another hour? Oh, my God. Was that my gift? Could I make people do what I wanted? First, it was Edward's embrace, then his shirt and now Alice. I should test out this theory before I get ahead of myself. I stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, giving Edward the most seductive look I could muster. He looked like he was about ready to pounce on me, and to that I had to let out a soft giggle, but that seemed to entice him more. He slowly got off the bed and started slowly walking toward me, in a pounce-like position. This was the time to test out my theory. I stared at Edward, deep into his eyes. _Go downstairs, _I thought. And in an instant he was downstairs.

I smiled at myself. This was one awesome power. I walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the family room where Edward stood looking rather confused.

"Why did I decide to come down here..." he mumbled quietly to himself.

"Edward, must you walk around with your shirt off? You might scare something away. At least put it on when you are around us. I mean if you want it off in your bedroom go ahead. What happens in there concerns none of us."

He looked up at Rosalie and gave her the dirtiest look I think I have ever seen Edward give. Everyone else found it hilarious though and I stood behind Edward beaming.

He noticed my presence and whipped around "I'm sorry for leaving, I just came down here too...well, and I don't really know why I came down here."

"You look so cute when you're confused."

"I'm not confused...I'm just trying to figure out why I came down here in the first place; I mean it must have been a pretty damn good reason if it tore me away from you."

"Maybe you were coming down here for some advice, and I would be happy to give it to you. It would be my good deed of the day, teaching the inexperienced a few things. You could be like my young grasshopper." Emmett was grinning maliciously.

"Your young grasshopper? That is definitely not why I came down here. And how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want your advice."

"I don't know why. You need it apparently if you came down here with your shirt off." Emmett shrugged but kept his grin.

"Because your advice consists of images of you and Rosalie that I would really rather not like to see. It's disturbing, man."

"Maybe for you", Emmett chortled.

Then there was the awkward silence. No one said anything while we all just looked at opposite walls.

"Emmett..." Edward growled.

"What! You brought it up, so now I'm thinking of it."

Everyone just laughed while Rosalie glared at Emmett. It was the moment to speak up and save both Edward and Emmett.

"Sweetie, it was me."

Edward looked down at me lovingly as if he had no idea of what I was talking about. "What was that, love?"

"I made you come down here." I said matter-of-factly.

"No, I came down here for a reason..." he said exasperatedly; he was even stubborn in his own head.

"No, when we were upstairs I figured something out and wanted to test it on you, and it worked!"

"What worked?"

"My gift." I beamed.

Alice abruptly stood up of the couch and ran to me. "Your gift! Oh, my God! I knew you would have one! What is it!?"

"I haven't really figured it out exactly, but I think I can convince people of things. Kind of implant thoughts into their minds, making them believe they really thought it." That sounded completely confusing, but that was the best way I could think of describing it.

"That's why you said you would give us another hour." I smiled wickedly at Alice who looked impressed.

"Wow, and I just thought I was being extremely nice since I saw you guys didn't have time to do...anything. You're really good! Your power rocks!"

Edward just stood there shocked. I stroked his arm gently and he looked down at me.

"Well, this is going to be difficult to get around." he said plastering his infamous crooked grin on his face.

"Now, why would you want to get around it?" I stated smugly.

"Bella, it's going to be difficult to get my way, seeing as now you will probably always win."

I hugged him tightly and he followed my embrace. "Probably but I promise I won't use it too often."

"Yes, well. I suppose I could just dazzle my way out of you."

"Oh you think so, do you?" He probably could, come to think of it. Arguments would be very interesting from now on.

"I know so." he whispered right into my ear. I couldn't even move, and it was extremely hard to form a coherent thought. He was right; I couldn't use my power if I couldn't even think straight.

Then there was a large boom at the door and I heard a voice that seamed so far away in my memories.

Jacob Black.


	11. The Start Of A War

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, for a special thanks! Thank you to:**

**fictionwarrior876, Asquared91, dark angel kitten, Kissa1, kishe, Ange de l'eau, cyriptic-yet-simple, Shadows de la Nuit, SeaBloo, sportzplaya888, EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me, lizziemcclure. 1stepbehind29, ridiculouskopec, and of course the wonderful emilyswain.**

**Bella POV**

It's so odd. When something seems so right in your life, when you finally feel as if you are where you were meant to be; catastrophe hits. As if the world around you doesn't want you to be happy. That's how I was feeling at this moment. Jacob Black was a mere five feet away from me, behind a closed door which was soon to be opened. But when one door opens, another closes right?

"Edward, you need to get Bella out of here. NOW." Alice screamed, looking frantically between the door and myself.

"Okay, Bella. Let's go, quickly-"

"No, Edward you have to stay. To ensure that you are not somewhere off with Bella. I'm sorry, but you need to stay." Carlisle stated simply; he was not one to lose his cool very easily.

Edward looked torn, battling with himself; between coming with me or listening to Carlisle. We didn't have much time, this I knew; the knocking became more forceful as the seconds ticked by. I heard Jacob's voice beckoning to come in; rage dripping with every word. "I know she is in there you filthy bloodsuckers, I will rip you to shreds for this! Open the God damn door!" My Jacob was long gone, being consumed with what he let himself to be. That was the difference between Edward and Jacob. They were both amazing men, but Jacob let the monster within him control him, he didn't even try to fight it. And soon, the monster within him would grow, causing him more pain than he would have ever thought.

I looked over to Edward, with a frantic look on my face. Then an idea hit me, I could use my power. I could convince them to leave. That I was truly dead.

"Edward I-"

"No, Bella. He will come back, regardless if you use your power on him now. He will remember eventually and come back. Besides, we have not tested you power enough; it may not work on the entire pack. But, none of that matters now. You need to get out of here, they are breaking down the door in thirty seconds." Alice stated, pleading me to leave with her doe like eyes.

I was so scared, I could barely even move. I didn't want to leave the Cullens alone, what if Jake hurt them? What if they hurt Jake? Whether her was a different person or not, I still loved him. Never in the way I loved Edward. No, no one could take that place in my heart; it was occupied for all of eternity. It was a love you feel for your greatest friend, no one wants their best friend to die. No one.

Edward's hands enveloped my chin and pulled it closely to his face, with a determined look spread across his features. "Bella, I need you to listen to me, please. In ten seconds I want you to run as fast as you can to the back door. Then, I need you to run to my car and get in, there is a spare key in the glove compartment and I want you to drive. Drive as fast as you can out of here, it does not matter where you are going, just drive. Do you understand?"

I'm sure if I were still human I would have cried. It all came down to this, to me. I had to protect my family and run. It seemed as though that is all I have been doing lately. Running. Running away from life, from my love. All I wanted was for all this chaos to be over, for Edward and I to lead a normal life. Well, as normal as this life could get.

"Yes, but Edward...please don't kill him. For me." He looked deep into my eyes and simply nodded. He knew I didn't have those feelings for Jake and understood why I wanted him alive.

"I promise. Now, Bella, you need to run. Take my cell phone, I will call you when the cost is clear. Be sure to keep your strength in check, it is much more powerful now. I love you, Bella. Be safe." Then crashed his lips on to mine in the most earnest way I would have thought possible. This kiss had a familiar essence to it, though. Like all the other times fate separated us, Edward would always kiss me goodbye. "Bella go-NOW."

I did exactly what Edward said. I ran. As soon as I hit Edward car, I slipped in and located the keys in the glove compartment. The engine roared to life and as I was about slam my heal into the gas pedal I remembered what Edward told me about my strength; if I slammed down too hard all I would end up with was a hole, a broken car, no means of escape, and a very crabby Edward. So, as lightly as I could manage I pushed the pedal down until it was completely touching the floor.

I turned quickly, causing the wheels to make a screeching noise in the process. The speed was exhilarating. I always remembered hating Edward's driving. It was so fast that it always made me a little nauseous. But now, I couldn't get enough. I wanted to go faster. My eyes glazed over to the speedometer which said I was going 129 miles. 129 miles! My reflexes were amazing and I saw everything before me, as I had just opened my eyes for the first time.

That was when the panic hit me. I had left the Cullens to fight Jake and the pack. I left my family, and they were fighting over me. Why did I have to be such a noisiness? Why did I always have to cause the problems? I left everyone I had loved alone. Charlie, Renee, Jake and now Edward and the rest of the Cullens. If I lost Edward, I don't know what I would do. Just then, Edward's CD player turned on blasting a song I would have never expected Edward to listen to.

_One minute and the earth begins to shake _

_two minutes and my hearts begins to break _

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new _

_That's just three minutes with you _

_Four minutes and she's everything I see _

_Five minutes and shes that were I wanna be _

_Another minute everything feels so new _

_That's just six minutes with you _

_I need six minutes _

Did he like it because of me? Is that really the way I made him feel? It was almost funny, that was exactly the same way I felt about him too. Actually once, I was convinced the earth shook but it ended up being Emmett jumping all of the stairs down from his room to the living room. But, when I asked Alice why I had not seen Emmett do so she simply stated I was too intoxicated with Edwards presence to even notice a bomb go off. I laughed to myself. That line didn't go over too well with Edward.

What was I doing? Laughing at a time like this. The Cullens could get hurt, Edward could get hurt. I felt my non-beating heart drop out of my chest as I stopped the car abruptly in the middle of an abandoned highway. What if something happened to Edward? What If I lost him? I couldn't handle that, I don't know what I would do without him. Surely, go to Volterra as he did. I couldn't live when he was not.

Why was I running away from my fears? I was sick and tired of running. I needed to confront Jake, I needed him to understand why it is that I chose this life. Why I would choose a life of darkness for what he believed to be a monster. I needed to protect my family. I would not lose them, not when I just became one of them.

This was my choice. My decision, I had to go back.

I made a donut and spun around in the opposite direction from where I was just heading; making my way back to the manor.

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella run out of the house with a look of complete pain on her face. I knew she didn't want to leave but it was for the best. I had to protect her. I already missed her touch, her smile; and she was only gone for a few seconds. How much I needed her.

My attention however was averted as Jacob Black and the rest of those dogs broke down our front door. I knew Esme would not be happy about this. They thought they were so threatening, so menacing. They will never know the things that I have seen, the darkness I have endured. I had one hundred and five years under my belt, years of experience and skill. What did they have? Claws?

I promised Bella I wouldn't kill Jake; and to this I would stay true. I would never want to hurt Bella in any way. So, if it meant I needed to keep her friend alive so be it. She cared for him, and he took care of her during my absence. To this I had to give him respect, I was indebted to him.

They all stood before me, at the front entrance way to our home, shaking uncontrollably. Their eyes were all glued to our faces as Jacob was standing in front of all the others, which did come to my surprise. Wasn't the leader supposed to be the one who stands in front? I suppose not in this case, this was Jacob's problem which he was dragging everyone else into. He looked around the room, trying to find something. Then his eyes shot to my face, and I realized what he was trying to find. Me.

"Where is she?" he yelled, running up to me so his face was right in front of mine. The small was absolutely horrid. It was like inhaling a wet dog who had just been sitting in a pile of dirt.

I placed a depressed mask over my features, something that vampires were very good at. We were fantastic liars, and even though lying was something I tried not to do. There were a few situations in which were a necessity.

"She's not here, Jacob. She's dead." I hurt to even say those words. To even imagine her head. I had once before, and that led to nearly losing her forever. I couldn't have that, I loved her too much. She was my entire world, everything that was worth living for. If she were to die, I would surely die too.

"You're lying to me. I can see it in your eyes." He accused. That was impossible, my eyes never gave anything away, not unless I wanted them too.

I had to dance around the subject so he wouldn't suspect me, I couldn't have that. I had to give it to him though, he was rather speculating for a dog as himself. "I know it's hard, but you have to accept it."

"Accept it? Accept that she died. Have you accepted it? I mean, If you claim to love her as much as you do, I don't think you would 'accept it' so easily. Now would you?"

I couldn't help the growl that escaped from my lips, how dare he accuse me of not loving Bella! He had no right. He new nothing about us, and nothing about what we shared.

"Oh, getting a little mad are we? I mean, you did leave her. You left her broken and shattered. How she even fell in love with a monster like you is beside me, but she let herself go through all those months of tears, and depression all for you. How does that make you feel? Huh? How does it make you feel that you destroyed her, all of her innocence and humanity? HOW!"

I was losing control, I could feel the monster within me begging for it to be released; clawing at my sides to escape from it's hallow cage. _Think of Bella. You promised her, Edward. Fight it. _

I looked up from under my hair and straight into his eyes. I could tell he was losing control himself, although I was almost positive it was so I could admit to him that I turned Bella. I was going to make damn sure that wouldn't happen.

I took a step forward, clenching and unclenching my fists. "How can you talk to me in that way when you know nothing of what Bella and I had. You don't know what I went through when I was away from her. Nor, would you ever like to experience such a feeling. Do you honestly think I wanted to leave her? Do you think I like causing her pain?! It killed me to leave her, but I had to protect her. Don't you dare pretend to know how I feel!"

"Oh, I know how you feel. You wanted to rip her heart out just because you wanted her. You didn't deserve her! You are a monster and will forever be a monster!"

Now, he was hitting below the belt. Although I knew his words were true, they still stung just as bad. "Oh, and you don't think of yourself of a monster! Please! Look at you, you can barely stand up straight without attacking me. You are no less a monster than I am Jacob. You and I although different, are very much the same. What makes you think that you wouldn't have hurt her? You could lose your temper at any time and kill her in a flash, just as easily as I could. Just because you don't need to kill to survive, does not mean that you are an angel."

"I am nothing like you!" he shouted.

"The hell you aren't!" He lunged at me then, transforming into his true state in the air. I had enough time to step back, causing him to fall to the ground with an earth shattering sound. That was it. All hell had broken loose. I looked behind me at my family, in position to attack as the werewolves came closer to them. The war had begun.

Jacob was no longer himself, but the monster that he had released. Being damned was like Pandora's box. You had to make sure you kept it closed; because when it opens it consumes you. He came at me full force as I tried to push him off. It took all I had in me not to kill him. I needed to use all of my energy to simply keep me from ripping him to shreds. I tried to think of Bella, the look of disappointment she would give me. I would have that face burned into my memory forever.

So, as he came closer I had no choice but to back away. He reached his claw at my stomach, leaving a deep cut in my flesh. With all of my will I grabbed on to the walls, begging not to attack. Praying I would not let myself go. I was controlled, I had learned to fight myself and this was the ultimate test.

Jacob only saw this as a sign of weakness. I looked up in his eyes and saw the determination to kill me. He was filled with such anger and angst as he lunged at me. As he landed on top of me, I tried to push him off. But, controlling myself and fighting was not an easy thing to do. It was one or the other. Instinct or honer.

I chose I would go down with my ship, I wouldn't break my promise to Bella. Not again.

But as he was about to rip my insides with his bare hands he stopped and retreated backward; grabbing his head in the process. He was shaking, but for a different reason entirely. Slowly and painfully I stood up, I couldn't fathom what was going on.

Jacob was slowly turning back into his human form, entering a fetal position as he did so. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they heard yelping screams come from within him.

"Make it stop, stop it. Please. Just make them go away!" What was he talking about? Make what go away.

It was then that I realized Bella was standing in the doorway, with a dark passive look on her face, her eyes black as the night.

**Bella POV**

As Edward's car made it to the driveway I quickly jumped out and raced to the house. I needed to set things straight. But, what the image I saw was not one I was expecting.

War was raging in the house, the werewolves were attacking all of the Cullens, with them rolling and tossing on the ground. I could not even distinguish between what where teeth and what were claws. It was a massive blur of the races.

Then something more shocking caught my eye. I saw Edward and Jacob. Edward was backed against a wall as Jacob was ready to attack. What was Edward doing!? How could he just stand there and let himself die! What was he thinking!? Does he know what that would do to me, to his family?

And Jacob. He was about to kill my love. I could see it in his eyes, as I believed Edward could as well. That fever that consumed him. Something came over me then, this rage that took over my senses. I had no control over my actions and I stood still. Millions of thought entered my mind, screaming at this madness to stop. Screaming for Edward, for the Cullens, Renee, Charlie. Voices I had never even heard before were screaming at me; random voices from the distance. I tried to control myself, to put myself back together but it was as if I were glued to the ground. My eyes burning into Jacobs back.

He was laying on the floor crumpled up in pain; I had no idea how but instantly knew I was the cause of it. I tried to stop it, tried so hard to regain mobility back into my body but I was frozen. The voices were screaming at me, deafening me. Why was I doing this?

_Bella stop, you need to fight this. I know it's hard but you have to listen to me and fight. Lead your way out by following my voice. I love you, please come back to me. _

It was so hard. I heard him, he was trying to connect with me with his thoughts. But there were so many. I was in a dark tunnel trying to find my way to the light with not one hint as to where I was going. I felt my body starting to shake, trying to creep away from the nothingness of anger.

_Please, Bella. For me._

And I was set free. Falling to my knees as his love saved me.

He was holding me in his arms, clutching my face to his still bare chest. I wrapped my arms around him, willing to never let go.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. It's alright. I love you, sweetheart." He cooed to me, rubbing his hands up and down my back in a calming motion. I was crying tearless sobs, I was so confused and I had almost killed my best friend. Although he was trying to kill Edward first, and I know if it came down to the two, Edward would prevail.

I looked up at eveyones faces around the room and saw the same reaction. Shock.

The Cullens looked as though their eyes were about to pop out of their snow white heads, while the werewolves looked angered to see what I had done to Jacob plus the fact that I was still living. Well, you know what I mean.

I looked over at Jacob to find him gasping for breath as he tried to get up off his knees. He tripped once and got back up the second time.

His eyes met mine immediately.

"Bella. You're alive."

**A/N: I know, I know not very fluffy. I do LOVE fluff myself, but I had to put some action in somewhere. AND I promise the next chapter will be plenty fluffy. And if you are wondering what just happened between Jacob and Bella...it's part of her power. There is more to it than meets the eye. THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I promise the next chapter will be better :) But hope you liked this one anyway.**


	12. Tangled Web

**Authors Note: OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE!!! You have made me so extremely happy!!! I'm so sorry this took so long, I promise next time I will be speedy. **

**Thank you to: Not.Broken.Hearted, Kissa1, Bella Mason, PhoenixMage, Edward Cullen brings sexy back (love that name by the way HAHA), socksE-B4ev, fictionwarrior876, 1 stepbehind29, Ange de l'eau, Damios, ridiculouskopec, Asquared91, dairy fairy79, reginah72 and emily swain of course!!! As well as everyone else on the alert and favorites list! THANK YOU ALL!**

**In the words of Sir Walter Scott, "Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive."**

It felt as though I were frozen in time, like I was simply an observer in the situation before me. I saw everyone, heard them, but for the life of me could not move or speak to them. Edward's worried face hovered over my own, examining every part of my body to see if I were alright. I wanted so badly to reach out to him, to tell him that everything was fine, but I couldn't. Some sort of invisible chains were holding me back, I was a prisoner to my own self. How did I get myself in such a tangled mess?

Everyone was staring at me, and Jacob looked as though he were about to go through a wall with anger radiating off of him. No one said a word, they all just stared at one another. I knew I had to speak sometime; it was just so hard. But, I got myself into this mess and it was my responsibility to get myself out.

"Bella, please. Say something, your scaring me." Edward whispered gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. What did I ever do to deserve such a divine creature?

I finally found my voice, determined to set everything in my life straight. I looked directly at Jacob, boring my eyes into his with as much sincerity as I could possibly portray "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry. Bella, you lied to me. Not only me, but everyone. How could you do this to yourself? And to Charlie? You just left him there to rot while you run off with this monster? Can't you see what he is doing to you?" He spat, he looked at me as if I had three heads, like I was the most revolting thing he has ever seen.

"Jacob, you need to understand something. I love you, even though you may not believe it; I do. You were there for me when I needed you, how could I not love you? But, the love I had for you was different. You were like my big brother, my best friend. I know you don't get this now, but I hope in time you will. I love Edward, he means everything to me. Without him, I can't survive. He is my whole heart, and my entire soul."

"Why him...why not me?" he murmured, looking down at his feet.

I gently got off the floor and starting walking toward him when I felt a pull at my arm. I looked down and saw that it was Edward holding me back with a look of grief in his eyes. "It's okay, Edward" I assured him, giving him a weak smile. I slid my hand out of his own and proceeded walking toward Jacob. Edward looked like he had just been stabbed in the chest, I so badly wanted to run over to him and comfort him, but I needed to do this; before it was too late.

"Jake, when we became friends I was already deeply in love with Edward. If he never came back, could I have been with you? Yes, it's a possibility. I'm not going to lie to you, Jacob. Not anymore. But, it would have been unfair to you. I could never love you in the way I love Edward and you deserve someone that loves all of you."

"You could have pretended." he said, pain obvious in his deep voice.

"Yes, I could have. But, you would have known, and it would have killed you inside. You would love me so much more than I could ever love you, Jake; and there is nothing I could have done about it. You can't fool the heart, once you love someone you love them forever. Would you want to marry a woman who was already in love with another man? No, no one could ever want that. When ever we would go on a walk, look at the stars, hold each other; I would be constantly searching, forever searching for him... I would be lost within myself, and could never give all of myself to you."

He grew silent. No one said anything for the next few minutes until he finally spoke up.

"I guess it was fate then" he laughed.

I smiled up at him, "Yes, I suppose it was. Jake, Edward and I are meant to be, and I love him more than anything. Please try and accept this."

He sighed deeply and looked into my eyes, "I'm not going to say I'm happy about this. Very far from it. But, I accept that you did this because you want to be with one another."

"What! They broke the treaty, Jacob! How could you act so cooly about this?!" Sam yelled.

"Because she loves him. And if the roles were reversed I would surely die for Bella as well" he stated calmly. All I wanted to do was give him a big bear hug, but I feared it would set him off.

"You have to be kidding me." he countered.

I turned my head to Sam. "Think about Emily, Sam. If the only way you two could be together was by becoming a vampire. You would, wouldn't you?" I said smugly.

"I would never do that to her." he replied.

Edward stepped forward, taking his place right next to me. His eyes full of sorrow. "Exactly."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I didn't want this for her, I wanted her to stay human. But...she was dying and I couldn't lose her. I just...couldn't. I know what I am, you don't have to tell me. Put yourself in my shoes, could you truly lose Emily forever and walk this Earth alone? Are you prepared to do that?"

I looked up at Edward and took his hand in my own, entwining our fingers together and gave him a gentle kiss on the shoulder while he began stroking my hair with his free hand. He was all I ever needed, forever.

Sam contemplated his answer for a bit, shuffling his feet against the marble floor. "No" he finally whispered, "I couldn't have."

And with that he walked out of the manor along with the rest of the pack besides Jacob.

"Bella-I know you wanted this, and I am finally beginning to understand why...to an extent. But, know that we can never be close. It would just be too hard. We're like night and day, your kind and mine. I'm sorry. Just remember that I will always be here if ever you needed my help. And I will keep watching Victoria for you. You're still my best friend, Bells. You always will be."

I wish I could cry. Show some kind of emotion to tell Jacob how thankful I am to him. Instead I started dry sobbing, which probably looked quite odd to those around me I might say.

I ran over to Jacob and jumped up to give him a hug, but ended up running into the wall. I looked over to find Jake standing about two inches away from where he was before with a grin on his face.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" I screamed.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't want me to kill you by accident; now would you?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah. That wouldn't be so great." Of course Bella, I mentally slapped myself, he is a werewolf.

"Goodbye, Bells. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I said half smiling.

Jacob turned to Edward with a dark look on his face, extremely menacing. I was almost a little scared.

"I swear to God if you hurt her I will hunt you down and rip you apart from limb to limb, you got it?" he scowled.

"Jake!" I screamed.

"Don't worry" Edward interjected, "I promise to protect her and love her for all of time. You have my permission to rip me apart and do what ever you would like with my limbs if I ever do that to her. But, I guarantee you that day will never come."

"Let's hope not" and with that, he was gone. I would miss him tremendously, but I knew it was for the best. With this over with, I could finally have a little peace with Edward and the rest of my family.

"Well, that was intense." Emmett declared.

"One of those stupid wolves scratched my arm" Rosalie complained.

"Oh, c'mon, drama queen. It will heal in like five minutes." Alice said, looking at her own scratch across her leg. Rosalie turned to her giving her a dirty look.

"Oh, burn!" Emmett shouted. Rosalie walked over to her husband and leaned in for a kiss but instead just as he came close to her face she slapped him in a moment so fast Emmetts mind was still about two steps behind the action.

"_Ohhh, burn"_ Rosalie said, mimicking Emmett. He stared back at her, mouth open, still shocked at what just happened.

Everyone burst into laughter until Jasper became quiet and turned to Edward.

"Edward" Jasper called.

"Yes?" he responded, stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, laying his head on my own.

"Why didn't you fight back? I saw you, you were just standing there as if you were welcoming death."

"I made a promise, and I wasn't about to break it" he replied with a proud undertone hidden in his voice.

I smiled triumphantly at him and he squeezed my waist tighter, digging his face further into my neck. "Thank you" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, you can thank me. And I know just the way." Edward grinned and picked me up bridal style, were were up the first step when Carlisle called to us.

"I know you two are both...anxious. But, we must discuss what happened to Jacob. Bella-how did you do that."

I had almost forgotten about that. In truth, I had no idea. I was so angry, that I just exploded inside. I wanted Jacob to die for what he was thinking of doing. It was like I was being controlled, like I had no say in what I was doing. I knew what was happening, but couldn't do anything about it. The monster within me was the ringleader while I was simply the opening act.

"I-I don't know. I was just so consumed with anger, I wanted to kill Jake and the next thing I know all these voices are in my head, screaming out. I didn't know who they were, and couldn't tell what they were saying. They were so jumbled together. Then I heard Edward and some how I was able to break through."

"Interesting" Carlisle mused, "I'm going to have to look into this. But, until then, be very careful Bella. Don't let your emotions get too out of check."

"Okay." I smiled and with that Carlisle took Esme's hand led her upstairs to his study. I looked around the room once more and realized everyone had disappeared except for the God-like creature still holding on to me.

I turned around and jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Now, what were you saying about that thank you?" I whispered seductively.

**I'm sorry, everyone. I knew this took a very long time and that it kind of sucks. But, I was going through severe writers block. The next chapter is going to be fluff oriented. You will also find out exactly what Bella's power is. So you must review to find out :) Oh, and will Edward and Bella finally be able to get...close? Hm..maybe. Depends on you reviewers!!! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope even though this chapter was not great you will not lose faith in me!! It will get better!!**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. Now, please GO REVIEW SOME MORE because it will make me extremely happy!! Oh, and if you ever have any suggestions for me or want me to write something in particular do not be afraid to ask!!**


	13. The Event

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! You are all amazing and I love you! Special thanks to: Reggie's Little Bengal Club, Hopeless Romantic. Definite..., jisAtsU siLENce, edluvaddict (A lot of chapters are in this story, I couldn't tell you how many more though because I kind of go with the flow without a specific end point. :) As much as I try making an outline, I never stick with it. I'm hopeless lol), anonymous, vampire-lover-chica, SoPerfectlyEvil (I'm writing that scene you asked for in the next chapter!!) , fictionwarrior876 (that rift you asked for is coming!!! I promise. There will be a rift soon :)), ridiculouskopec, sweet little nothing, i heart edward cullen, Avia, EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me, Bella Mason, dairy fairy79, theloserhobbs, socksE-B4ev, In Love With Forever3393, Kissa1, Edward Cullen brings sext back, SeaBloo, and of course Emily swain because I love her and she supports me all the way. **

**Okay, second as I said I have major writers block. I was almost thinking of discontinuing the story, but then decided against it :). So, I came up with this. VERY VERY far fetched but it gets me a little closer to where I wanted to go. Plus, we need a fluffy chapter after the last two, right? ...I hope you like it /**

As Edward and I were making our ways upstairs, quite eagerly I might add, Emmett strode out of his room meeting us at the foot of the stairs.

"So, where are you two going?" he smirked, leaning against the wall.

"We were...going to..." I trailed off. I couldn't think of anything I could tell him. I didn't want him knowing what Edward and I were really intending on doing, he was my brother after all. He has been for a very long time. It just felt...awkward telling him although I knew everyone in the family did so. Still, it was private; just between Edward and myself.

"Plan something" Edward quickly added. Plan something? That's the best he could do? The man has been around for one hundred and five years and the best lie he could come up with is plan something? Saying "We are going to go plan something" didn't exactly qualify as an answer, just an open ended question.

"Oh, my dear brother and sister, what ever would you be planning for?" He gave me that skeptical look, which was making me extremely nervous. He knew what we were planning on doing, he just wanted to get it out of us. Such a wonderful brother he was. I slid down from Edwards arms and looked at him square in the face. He was looking just as nervous as I was; shifting his weight from one foot to the other. This was the worst possible moment of my life.

I nudged Edward in the shoulder "Do something" I whispered frantically. Emmett was giving us that evil smirk of his.

"Like what?" he whispered quietly, so only I could hear.

"I don't know, anything. Just think of something, quickly." I responded, just as quietly.

"Uh...the..." he began.

"The..." I tried, but couldn't think of a single thing to say. My complete and utter embarrassment was leaving my mind blank.

"Uh...um...the... wedding." WHAT!? Did he just say what I thought he said? Oh no, he could not be serious. Note to self: never ever let Edward lie in embarrassing situations, he was obviously verbally impaired. Now we were in deep, a little too deep for my liking.

"What did you say?" Emmett questioned, obviously just as shocked as I was.

Then came the armory. Every one of the Cullens heads popped out of their bedrooms boring their eyes into Edward and I. All of them displaying a look of pure shock on their marble faces. Edward was going down. Once I got my hands on that boy...

"You're getting married!"

"Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't I see this?"

"No way, about time!"

"I knew this day would come soon!"

"I thought you said no, when did you decide to change your mind?"

Oh, God. I looked up at Edward who was nervously smiling down at me. He knew he was in for it. Before anyone could say another word I grabbed him by the arm (still feeling odd because I **could** actually pull him) and shoved him in our room.

"Bella-I-I I didn't know what to say! I was thinking about it before when we were downstairs...and I was pressured! I'm sorry. We can tell them the truth. Don't worry I will fix it." He pleaded, grabbing my hand; kissing it ever so gently.

Not fair. How could I stay mad at him? He was so cute when he pleaded. That's why I loved him after all. The way he could always make me smile, the way he seemed to always know how to comfort me, his witty attitude and above all facts he loved me. He loved me for me, I didn't have to hide my true self from him. He could have any other girl on this planet, and believe me they would have come without a second thought. But in all his years, he chose me. Isabella Marie Swan. Simple, ordinary, clumsy Bella. That's when it hit me like a thousand bricks.

How could I have been so doubtful? Edward would always love me, he turned me to be with me forever because he simply could not lose me. He asked me to marry him out of pure love for me, because both of us could not bare to live a life without another. To make our union legal to those around us, but most of all to ourselves. To do that last thing that would seal us together as a couple. It didn't matter if others knew, it didn't matter how extravagant it was, we would do it for us. All our problems were nearly over and done with. Jake as well as Charlie were handled and now the only barrier we had to cross was the Volturi. A big barrier I may add. I was extremely frightened for Alice's vision to come true, but I didn't want to inform Edward of this. He would start blaming himself for everything, when in reality it was mainly my fault. I put everyone in danger, and I knew this. I needed to stay strong for him, to give our constant battle of a relationship hope. The Volturi were coming, It was almost tangible to me, and I would be damned if they take me away from Edward before I had the chance to marry him. At least if they killed me, we would be bound in every way possible; and I would pray he wouldn't try and commit suicide again. He didn't deserve to die for me, or any other reason for that matter. A world without Edward was no world at all. I couldn't believe I was saying this. Me, Isabella Swan was going to marry Edward Cullen. The man of my dreams, and my eternal soul mate. I smiled at the thought, I would finally be Mrs. Isabella Marie Mason Cullen.

I stared up into his gleaming eyes and smiled into his palm. "I do" I whispered into it.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"I do. I will marry you." I grinned at him. Now it was Edwards turn to be shocked. He just stood there staring at me with nothing but love pouring out of his beautiful pools. After a few seconds I began to worry about him, he wasn't moving or breathing; he just sat that staring at me wide eyed. It seemed as though he were comatose.

"Edward, are you...?" Before I could finish my sentence he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up so I could wrap my arms around his neck. He spun me around and around until we landed on the couch, with me placed delicately on his lap. I lay my head against his shoulder and sighed, perfectly content with where I was. I wanted to spend all of our days like this, just laying here in each others arms. If this is what bliss felt like, I never wanted it to go away.

Edward pulled himself on top of me and began tenderly kissing my neck up and down, constantly sending shivers down my spine.

"Thank you, Bella." he said in between breathless kisses. "Thank you so much, I love you."

I could barely speak, with him kissing me; but somehow found my voice. Although it came out shaky and a bit raspy, it was the best that I could do under my current... circumstance.

"I love you too" I lifted up his chin with only my index finger so that he could look me in the face "Forever."

He smiled at me. "Forever" he simply stated, cupping my cheek with his hand.

We lied there tangled in each others presence for an immeasurable moment. I didn't want to detach him from me, I needed him by my side. We didn't need words, our actions spoke out for us. I started stroking his hair with one of my hands while he held my other and gently caressed my cheek. Even if I couldn't go to heaven, this was good enough. I didn't need Heaven with Edward here.

Edward leaned over to me, smiling his angelic smile and lifted my lips up to his. As his lips were an inch away from my own I heard the door slam open, leaving a small dent in the wall.

Alice burst through the door frame with the biggest grin I have ever seen on that girl. She was bopping crazily up and down.

"Alice, if you keep grinning like that, it may stay that way forever." I smirked.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!!! We have so much to do! We have t get a dress, and order the flowers. You like yellow roses right Bella?"

"I-" I started.

" And we have to find a place for the reception, anywhere specific?"

"Well-" Edward began.

"Oh, don't worry! We'll find something. We also need to find matching jewelry for your dress, I have seen it! It's so wonderful! We have so much to do and so little time! What are you doing sitting there, we need to get shopping! Get up!"

By the end of Alice's little rant my head was spinning. I thought that was impossible for vampires. Apparently no one thought of Alice when that little statement was thought up.

She was coming closer to me. Then, I realized. I have a power! I almost didn't want to use it because of what happened last time but I was fairly sure that wouldn't happen again. Not unless something provoked me; and shopping would most likely provoke me. So, really I was doing nothing wrong, simply protecting those I loved around me from ...well myself.

_I should leave them alone to discuss the wedding for awhile_... I sent to Alice.

She looked blankly back at us for a second before saying "Okay, I'll let you two lovebirds think about what you want to do. I am so happy for you!"

And with that she skipped out the door, leaving Edward and I in the exact same place we had been before.

I smiled triumphantly at Edward, he raised one eyebrow before realizing what I had just done.

"Nice call, Mrs. Cullen" he gleamed. Mrs. Cullen, how wonderful that sounded.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He rushed over to his dresser and pulled out a small, red velvet box. Slowly, he walked over to me until he was just about in front of my face and knelt down on one knee.

"Isabella-I have loved you from the very moment I laid eyes on you. I knew somehow you were different, special to me in some way. I was right, you were turned out to be the something I had been looking for in all of my lonely, desolate years. Before you, I was a creature of the night. I believed I would never find love, or anyone I would want to spend eternity with. Complete in myself, you could say. How very wrong I was, because without you, Bella, my existence is meaningless. I have nothing to live for if you are not there with me, holding me in your arms. When I saw you, everything changed. The world I once knew, the one I was so sure of crumbled right before my very eyes. It was replaced by something new, something better. You. You light up my world, Bella. You make living this dreadful life worth every minute. I would die for you, kill for you, do anything I can just to be with you. I love you Bella. Until the end of time, humanity and life. I give you my heart, my dedication , and my eternal love. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

I was heavily dry sobbing by the end of his proposal, it was the beautiful words I had ever heard in my life, and would probably ever hear in the eternity I had ahead of me. They were so powerful and so right. Everything about this moment was absolutely perfect. He was absolutely perfect.

He opened the velvet box for me and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever laid eyes on. It was cut in a circular shape with tiny diamonds swirled around one large topaz stone. It reminded me of his eyes, the ones I loved so very much. His eyes were the most beautiful thing about him, by just looking in them it reveled the very enigma that was Edward Cullen. His emotions, his hunger, and most importantly his lovely ability to dazzle. The ring was perfect. I couldn't have chosen a better one myself. (pic on my profile)

I jumped off the couch and onto Edward, wrapping my legs around his waist while choking him with my iron grip.

"YES, YES, YES!" I screamed, extremely overwhelmed with happiness.

Edward pressed his lips hard against mine as we entangled ourselves in our own little world once again. Everything around me turned into a solid blur, and I could almost feel the earth moving beneath my feet.

Even if I couldn't go to heaven with the angles and saints, I had my own angel, God and saint standing before me. Edward, and he was more than enough for me.

**A/N: I know, some of you are thinking I have gone completely insane. It's a possibility, but I wanted to stop the drama for a little while until I get to the climax of the story which will be pretty soon. So, this and a few more chapters will be fillers. I know this chapter is a stretch, a very big one. But, I hope you enjoyed it all the same. As I said before, suggestions would be lovely!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE THEM!! And I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with this chapter.**


	14. Help

Hi, everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in over a month, and I am also sorry if you thought this was an update. I'm not feeling very confident about this story anymore, and I really don't know what to do with it. So I would like your opinions. Should I...

A.) Get rid of it all together

B.) Delete the last chapter and write a new one with Edward and Bella not getting married.

C.) Continue with the last chapter I posted and the story line from there.

D.) Something of your choosing! If you have any opinions or suggestions, just PM me! Or review them, either/or.

Thank you so much to all the awesome people who read this. I'm really sorry I didn't do this earlier. Thank you!!

-Serene Twilight

P.S.- Be sure to check out my other story, Romeo and Juliet: Retold! And I'm also thinking of yet another story (even though I'm having trouble keeping up with just 2!)...but it will be some time before I actually write it ;) Thanks again!


	15. My One And Only

** I am SO sorry that I have not updated in SOO long. I promise from now on I will get better, I was just very unsure of this story...I was going to end it but thanks to everyone's support I'm going to keep it!!! Thank you, thank you for being patient!! So, here it is: A nice fluffy chapter!!! Special thanks to Emily Swain-love ya!!**

Our wedding was planned to be in four weeks, in other terms one month. ONE MONTH. One month to plan an entire wedding, although I wasn't so worried, I had Alice.

Alice was like a saint at weddings, she knew everything there was to know on planning one. After all, she had done it thirty-seven times before. She could plan a wedding in her sleep. If she could sleep that is...

Lately I tried avoiding Alice at all possible costs, whenever I walked into the same room as her she would grab me (quite forcefully) by the arm and yank me into her room which happened to be surrounded with so many magazines and samples there wasn't even space to walk. Even though she was my best friend, she scared me when it came to wedding planning.

But, I knew this had to get done sooner or later, and I would rather sooner so I could start my new life with Edward and the entire Cullen Clan. In just one month I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Mason Cullen. I liked the sound of that. No, that was a lie; I **_loved_** the sound of that.

Edward was ecstatic about the entire wedding; he was almost as excited as Alice. _Almost being the key word._ I remember sitting on our bed with his arms around me and asking him why this was so important to him.

"Bella, it is one thing to be with one another for eternity, but it is an entirely different thing to be married for eternity. Being married is like being bound to one another, it's not about a piece of paper that tells you two people have said "I do" to each other. In my youth, there was no such thing as divorce; once you were married you would stay with that person forever. So you would make your decision wisely. I don't need a piece of paper to tell you I love you. You already know that; I also don't need a paper to tell other people I love you. All I want is to be bound to you in every way possible, to make our relationship ceremonial. To be bound by God, if he binds creatures as us, and be bound before my parents as they look down on me finally getting married after all these years. They would have loved you Bella, just as I do. But, I am grateful for the life I have now, for my family; our family. I have found you, after years of searching. So, you ask me why this is so important to me, this is why. It's about you and me, Bella. I don't want this for everyone else."

He always had such a way with words. After that night I understood everything. He didn't want to marry me to prove anything to anyone; he wanted to marry me because he wanted me in every way possible. The thought of it wanted to make me cry, but as much as I felt tears about to come, none slid down my face. Simply dry sobs that would escape my chest in slow thundering rumbles whenever I remembered his declaration.

Edward and I were watching a movie downstairs, well half watching a movie. Edward kept kissing my neck, which was severely distracting (not that I minded) so I really had no idea of what was going on in the movie. I don't think I even knew the title, when a very excited Alice came downstairs.

"Edward, when you're done reenacting Bella's change on her, I'm stealing her away for the day." Alice stated with a plastered grin on her face.

"Alice, why? Can't you see Bella and I are watching a movie" He said pointing to the TV in front of us, his posture still half way on top of me.

"Huh, I wasn't aware they played movies on Bella's neck. Next time I want to watch one, I'll be sure to go there first." She said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha." Edward laughed bitterly.

"Unless you want your wife to be naked on your wedding day, she's coming with me."

"..."

"Don't answer that."

I smacked Edward on the head. "I was just kidding!" he said, rubbing his head. I smiled at him playfully and got up to go stand next to Alice. After all, I did have to get one and the only plans I had for today was watching a movie with Edward, which turned out unsuccessful. Well, not completely unsuccessful. But I should probably do something progressive with my day.

"Where are we going?" I said as enthusiastically as I could get about shopping.

Alice hugged me tightly "I'm so glad you asked! The question is not where are we going but where aren't we going!"

I immediately regretted my progressive day decision.

"Ugh..." I groan.

"Oh, it'll be fun. I'm going to finish getting ready, so get dressed and meet here in five!" she screamed. After one more bear hug she ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

I walked back over to the couch and sat down on top of Edward.

"Don't you wish you would have stayed here with me?" He smirked.

"Oh, shush smarty pants." I said nudging him with my shoulder.

"Smarty pants, huh?" he grinned.

"Yes, now I have to go get ready for my death." I grimaced.

I got off of Edward 's lap but as I went to take my first step I felt his hands grab me around my waist and pull me back to him.

"Oh, no you don't" he said nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"Edward, as much as I want to sit here all day with you, I need to go get ready." I groaned, although with him gently tracing patterns into my neck with his nose like that it turned out sounding like more of a moan than a groan.

"But you're going to be away from me for a whole day, besides you can get ready in a second if you had to," he pouted.

That was true, with my new vampiric speed I could get ready in seconds. And what was the harm in staying in his arms for a few more minutes? Truth be told, I don't think I had the strength to turn him down. I never did and severely doubted if I ever would or even could if I tried.

"Okay, okay. Just a few minutes." I sighed in defeat. I felt him smile against my neck as he began to run his nose back and forth from my chin to my neck. I tilted my head back as his hands worked their way up and down my legs, leaving my entire body shivering. He tilted my head down to his and I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. I don't know how much more of this I could take.

I lost control. That was the only rational response for what I did. He was driving me crazy, and I snapped. Like a twig. I grabbed his head and forcefully crashed it into my own, deepening the kiss ten fold. My hands which started out at the hem of his shirt now pulled it off of him so eagerly it almost tore in half. Edward's tongue against my own created this cold freeze in my mouth leaving my lips tingling as his hands traveled from my stomach, higher and higher until...

"OH MY GOD! When I said go get dressed I didn't mean get dressed in a suit full of Edward! I did NOT need to see that! Go get dressed NOW!!"

I got up off the couch, completely embarrassed and a little dizzy as I felt Edward follow me up the stairs.

"Oh I do NOT think so." Alice grabbed Edward. "You are staying right here, lover boy. I am DEMANDING you stay in a place where you can't seduce poor Bella while she's getting dressed."

Edward pouted and huffed his way to the couch.

I went upstairs into my and Edward's room to go look for something to wear in the closet. Alice had bought be an extreme amount of clothes without my consent. I wasn't allowed to leave the house much because of my control against humans but I was getting better. As long as we didn't go anywhere with too many people, I should be fine. Hopefully, I silently prayed. **(If you would like me to write a deleted scene of Bella's first hunt, I will be glad to do so. Otherwise, you can imagine what it would be like :))**

I ended up choosing a simple pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and sprinted back down stairs.

Edward was sitting on the couch with the same disappointed expression; the only thing that changed was his now covered chest as Alice was sitting next to him, practically bouncing off the cushions.

"Finally! Let's go!" Alice smiled and walked toward the door. I ran over to Edward and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later when it's **_my_** turn…" I whispered in his ear, leaving the sentence unfinished and bounded off to meet Alice at the door.

Edward just sat there, frozen in his place with his eyebrows raised and his mouth ajar. I walked out the door and into Alice's car, looking back at the window behind me to find Edward staring out it with a huge grin spread out on his face. I, Isabella Swan (soon to be Cullen) had dazzled Edward Cullen. Serves him right for all those times he dazzled me. I turned back to look in front of me as Alice started the car.

Edward was my one and only, he and I were going to get married in one month and live our lives in pure bliss until the death of this earth. I couldn't imagine a better picture, a better way to live, and a better existence.

"Ready to get this party started!?" Alice said enthusiastically, cranking up the music on the radio.

I looked back at Edward once more and smiled warmly.

"Yes, Alice. I'm ready now."

** Please review!!!!! It would mean the world to me!!! And suggestions are always welcomed!!! The next chapter should be posted in max two weeks...unless people really want me to write it earlier which in that case I will update sooner!!! SO REVIEW!!! And check out my other story: Romeo and Juliet: Retold!!!! Thanks everyone!!! **


	16. The Hunt For White

Alice smiled at me and slammed her foot on the gas pedal sending the car flying through Forks at 120 mph. She looked so happy, so free. Although we were going shopping, her favorite activity. Oh, how I hate shopping. But, I would do it for Alice. She was my best friend, and after all I needed a dress. I just needed to figure out how to hide it from Edward. He could be very sneaky when he wanted to be.

"Alice, how are we going to keep this from Edward?"

"Hm, he is extremely nosy. Maybe they will let us keep it at the store...although if Edward was that determined he would probably go there and see it for himself." I laughed next to her, Edward would do something like that.

"We'll keep it a secret, even if we have to use extreme measures" she winked.

"Where are we going by the way?" I completely forgot I had no idea where she was taking me to find my dress.

"Oh, this little dress store about shrs away" she mumbled.

Oh, oh "How many hours was that?" I asked, a little afraid of her answer.

She sighed deeply, "Six hours.."

"SIX HOURS!" I screamed, six hours there and back for a dress!

"Bel-lah! You are supposed to be dead, buried, six feet under. Imagine if someone saw you if we went to Port Angeles! ' Oh hey, there's Bella and Alice. Wait! Isn't she dead!' Yeah, Bel. Sorry, but I don't see that working out too well."

She had a point.

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it." I sighed, giving up.

"Oh, my god! I love this song!" She screamed

Alice turned the radio's volume higher than it already was. I'm pretty sure people in Utah could hear it. The song though, wasn't too bad.

Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke

Fast lives are stuck in the undertow

But you know the places I wanna go

Cause oh oh oh

I've got a sickness, you've got the cure

You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for

And I've got a plan, we walk out the door

You know you wanna

Just let go

It's time to roll down the windows

Sing it oh oh

Yeah all we need so here we go

Turn it up

It's five minutes to midnight

You're coming home with me tonight

I can't get enough

Shakin' me up

Turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight

You see our name in city lights

We'll make the clock stop

Make your heart drop and come alive

We could

Pack up and leave all our things behind

No fact or fiction or storyline

Cause I need you more than just for tonight

You're oh oh all I care

I can't stop my breathing in

I'm weak and you were my medicine

I won't stop till I am under your skin

You know you wanna

Just let go

It's time to roll down the windows

Sing it oh oh

Yeah all we need so here we go

Turn it up

It's five minutes to midnight

You're coming home with me tonight

I can't get enough

Shakin' me up

Turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight

You see our name in city lights

We'll make the clock stop

Make your heart drop and come alive

And when the clock strikes twelve

Will you find another party go and kiss and tell?

Cause you know I never will

I think we should strike a match

We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts

We can make the time stand still

Turn it up

It's five minutes to midnight

You're coming home with me tonight

I can't get enough

Shakin' me up

Turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight

You see our name in city lights

We'll make the clock stop

Make your heart drop and come alive

Turn it up

It's five minutes to midnight

You're coming home with me tonight

I can't get enough

Shakin' me up

Turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight

You see our name in city lights

We'll make the clock stop

Make your heart drop and come alive

"You would think I would get sick of that song" Alice giggled.

"Why?" It was a very good song.

"Edward used to play it all the time. The whole family wanted to kill him. It was around the time he realized he was in love with you. We didn't say anything because he seemed so happy for once in his life."

I smiled sheepishly and stared out the window. "How did he figure it out?"

"That he was in love with you?"

I nodded, still staring out at the trees passing us by.

"Let me tell you, Bella. You are marrying a very stubborn vampire, you do know that right?"

I laughed wholeheartedly next to her "Of course, look how long it took him to turn me. And he only did so because I was dying!"

She laughed too "Yes, well you have to realize Edward didn't believe in love before you, at least not for himself. He wouldn't know what love was if a big red truck hit him. Which coincidentally it did" she smiled "you see Edward wanted to kill you, yes. The monster within all of our kind hungered for you, needed you dead. However, the main reason he was able to contain himself was because of you, your inner being. Bella, if it had been any other person, Edward would have not been able to control himself. He would have killed them" she whispered.

"Jasper told me he had all these conflicting feelings he couldn't quite sort out, and then I told him about you. I had been having visions about you for weeks. I had no idea who you were, and yet you made such an impact on our family as well as my brother. I was ecstatic when I found you were meant for him, although I had no idea you would appeal to him as much as you did. When I told him he completely denied it, he was so against the idea of love. Look at him now. " she smiled.

"So when he saved you from Tyler's car he had no idea why he did in the first place. It was driving him insane, he would sit up in his room pacing back and forth. He couldn't understand why he couldn't leave you alone. That's when Jasper felt it, love. He felt a deep stream of love and at first he thought it could have come from Carlisle or Esme, even Emmet or Rosalie. But as he concentrated more he realized it was coming from Edward. Edward refused to believe he was in love with you though."

"Did you convince him?" I asked.

"In a way. Because he never experienced it, he had no idea how it felt to be in love. He knew he felt something, but what was the question. So, I sat him down and asked him exactly what he felt when he was around you."

"And what did you say" I asked, completely enthralled in her story.

"That is for him to tell you" she smiled "we're here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have never seen so many dresses in my life. I didn't think it was possible to stuff so many wedding dresses into one store. Luckily, there wasn't too many people, only the sales woman who was hidden amongst the dresses and a few soon to be wives. Even though that scratchy feeling in the back of my throat was calling me, it was only a faint whisper. I could handle it, as long as I didn't get too close.

I lost Alice about an hour ago. Just as we walked in she jumped into the pile of dresses getting lost in a huddle of white and fringe. I just stood on the side, knowing me I would find a way to suffocate myself in all the dresses. Even though I didn't have to breathe. But, if any vampire could, I would be me.

Another hour passed by and Alice popped out from under an extremely pouffy wedding dress with a train that was probably a mile long.

"Bella! There you are! Come on I picked out some gorgeous dresses! They're in the dressing room"

I looked over the huddled masses of dresses to see a sign that said 'dressing rooms' all the way at the other end of the store. Let the impossible become reality.

"This place it like a maze, Alice. I'm not sure I'm going to make it there alive" I whimpered.

"Oh, c'mon!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the entire store, at vampire speed I may add.

"Alice, some one could have seen us!"

"Don't worry, with all of this chaos there is no way she giggled. "Now get in that room and I want to see every single one on that skinny little body of yours." she demanded, stuffing me into the room and closing the door behind me.

After several hours of Ooh's, Ahhs, and Eh's we still hadn't found a dress. I must of tried on about twenty gowns all too pouffy or too narrow.

Defeated, we were finally ready to start heading home when I saw it. It was absolutely beautiful. It was simple, yet not too much so. There was beautiful embroidery on the bust of the gown, trailing down the the waistline as well as along the train. It skirt wasn't greatly pouffy, but had some volume. It was beautiful and for once in my life I was extremely happy I had gone shopping.

Alice followed my eyes to the dress "OH, BELLA! I love it!!!! We have to get it!" She pranced over to the dress and took it off it's hanger, it's your size too!! It must be fate!" Her eyes glazed over for just a second and turned over to meet my own.

"You will look absolutely beautiful."

** If you want to see Bella's dress I will put it on my profile!! Do you think I should make an actual profile?? Right now it's just blank but if you would like to know things about me or have any questions about me or for me I would be more than happy to make one!!! Just let me know!!! Whether about this story or R&J:R!! Hope you liked this chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. Caging the Beast

**A/N: Hi everyone!! I know, I'm updating very quickly!!! Shocker!! Thanks to T!nka at the lexicon!!! Hope everyone likes it!**

My smile refused to fade as Alice and I were driving home. Home. It's funny how easily I adapted to calling the Cullen mansion home. It was my home, I felt more at home there than I had anywhere else in the world. Even if I had only been living there for a short while it felt as though I had been there for years.

I couldn't think of a time in my life where I had been more happy. Even if I lost my family, my humanity, and relatively my best friend I couldn't seem to wipe the grin off my face. Did I miss my family? Immensely. But, I knew eventually I had to let them go. One day they would die, as all humans do, and I would be left alone in this world with nothing; only false love and a cloud of depression hung over my head.

I knew they would survive without me. They were two of the strongest people I knew, and I had to believe they would be alright. I only hoped they didn't blame themselves for my death. Especially Charlie. Sometimes late at night when the moon shone down, igniting Forks I wished I could see him again. Just for a minute, to tell him I was okay, for him to forgive me.

But I knew I couldn't. This was the life I had chosen. No looking back, no regrets.

On the six (yes, six!) hour ride home Alice and I chatted about the wedding. Better get it over with on the car ride. We decided on a small simple wedding, nothing elaborate and overly expensive like all of Rosalie's weddings. I didn't know how Emmett did it. Well I did, he loved her.

Love is a strange thing. True love is even stranger. You don't know when or how it happens, you just know when it's there. You cannot _truly_ be in love with more than one person, for that would be lying to your heart. True love is like lightning, it only hits the same place once; electrifying you, bringing you to life. But once that shock is gone, you can't live without that feeling. You ache for it, yearn to feel that spark travel through your body, revamping all of your cells. That's what being in love was like, a constant jolt of electricity flowing through you and your mate.

One that never seems to die out.

"Bella, we need to find somewhere to hide the dress." Alice stated approaching the 'Welcome to Washington' sign.

"Where do you think it's safe to put it? With Edward it's always tricky."

Her eyes glazed over for a brief minute and I severely contemplated whether I should grab the wheel so we wouldn't hit a pole. However, just as soon as the vision came, it went replacing her glazed eyes with a mischievous grin.

"What did you see..." I asked cautiously.

"I just had the BEST vision!" She screamed slamming her foot on the break. I'm glad I wasn't human anymore, I think that stop would have caused my head to fall off. I looked out the window only to see she stopped off in front of another bridal store. Not again.

"Aliccce! not another bridal store! We already got my dress!" I whined as she gracefully stepped out of the car and came to open my door.

Sometimes it scared me how graceful she was, even as a vampire I wasn't nearly as graceful as her.

"I'm not going, I refuse" I said crossing my arms over my chest pouting.

"Bella, come on. I have a plan." she said pulling my arm out of the car.

"Alice, I'm going to need this arm, what plan?"

"Just come on! I'll explain inside" she said managing to pull me out of the entire vehicle.

We walked in to large department store full of bridal gowns and I felt my jaw drop. These were some of the most gruesome dresses I had ever seen.

"Alice, why are we here?"

"Because it's time to out whit Eddie"

"Eddie?"

"Yes, Eddie" She giggled.

All of a sudden I became hyper aware of how many people were actually inside the store, and how close they actually were to my now feral body.

Their blood was overwhelming, I could hear it pulsating, hear their hearts thump loudly in their chests. I became stiff as a board and closed my eyes and nose attempting to block out the smell.

The beast within me was now begging to be set free; clawing at the cage I willingly forced it in.

It was beginning to get harder and harder with each second passing by as the sweet blood called to me. Alice must have noticed my expression because I heard her faintly calling to me, saying something that I couldn't quite make out.

Everything was dulled, I heard no sounds, felt no embrace, the only thing I heard was the loud _thump, thump, thump_ of a humans heart getting closer and closer to my nearly opened cage.

I didn't dare open my eyes, move my body for fear of losing control. But how good it would feel if I had. It would only take a second, one second and that sweet blood would be mine. Her death would be relatively painless, one quick snap and...NO!

This was not me, this was not the person I wanted to be. I was NOT this monster, I could overcome this. All I needed to do was think. Think about my family, about the life I was trying to build, about Edward. What would Edward think?

And then the call started to fade. Slowly and carefully it lingered away into a faint whisper in the back of my mind. As soon as I felt safe enough I opened my eyes to see Alice staring at me with her jaw open and eyes wide.

"I'm fine" I whispered.

"You don't realize what you just did do you?" She gasped out.

"What do you mean?"

**Alice's POV**

This store is perfect. Just what we needed. My vision was hilarious, Bella and I would hide the real dress under the house securely while we bought another dress and hid it somewhere I knew Edward would find it. One hideous, appalling, frilly monster of a dress. Bella would tell Edward not to go looking for it; but of course knowing him, he would.

I couldn't wait to see Edward's face when he found it, it was always so much better than in my visions.

I chucked to myself just as I felt Bella stiffen beside me. I turned to her and noticed her eyes were closed and she had stopped breathing. I had grown so accustomed to being around humans I hadn't noticed how many people populated the store.

I had never seen Bella like this, and although I would never admit it to her, she looked positively frightening. Her once delicate features turned completely cold. Her entire body although frozen looked as if it were one of a cats, very feline.

"Bella?"

nothing.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

Nothing. I should have seen this. What didn't I foresee this?

Her power. "Bella, you have to listen to me!"

Nothing. Not a sound, not a breath, not a movement. Simply, nothing.

"BELLA!" I screamed in her ear "You have to listen to me, you need to use your power to get everyone out of here. Force them to leave Bella."

I looked around me to see if it was working but instead the sight presented before my eyes shocked me.

The one woman closest to Bella was standing just as stiffly. She was staring directly at Bella, almost as if she were connected to her in some way. Slowly she began walking toward her in a trance like state.

I ran to the woman trying to push her away but I couldn't move her. She was being pulled in by a force stronger than me, one that only Bella could control.

She was walking to her death and there was nothing I could do about it. I walked a few steps away to get a head start to enable myself to run into her (at a human pace) but as my shoulder made impact with hers I bounced off of her and onto the ground.

Then, all of a sudden it stopped. The woman stopped moving, just inches away from Bella, blinked a few times looking incredibly confused and walked away.

I couldn't help but stare at Bella as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine."

**Bella's POV**

I did what!? Not only did I almost kill someone but I let my power consume me again. Whatever it was that I could actually do. I almost killed a woman and there was nothing anybody could have said or done to stop me.

I was fighting an uphill battle on my own against an army a thousand times stronger than myself.

The worst part is the woman couldn't fight back, maybe if she would have begged, pleaded I could have stopped sooner. But, no. She was walking without fear, without knowledge of her own death just a mere five steps away from her.

I had to find out how to control myself, what it was exactly that I needed to control. Something like this could not happen again. I wouldn't let it. For my family sake, Edward's sake, and my own.

"Alice, I think we should go home and talk to Carlisle. Can't this wait?"

"Bella, you are strong. You stopped yourself. I know you wouldn't have done it-"

"But I almost did! I almost did, Alice, You saw how close I was!"

"Yes, I saw. But, you stopped it. You fought against it. I know it is not in you to be a killer. You wouldn't have done it. Trust me."

"How am I supposed to trust you if I can't even trust myself? Control myself?" I whispered.

"Because you can, and you did. That woman is alive and she has no idea how close she came to death. You stopped yourself and that is all that matters."

"Thank you, Alice. You're always so supportive of me. Even when I almost go on killing sprees" I laughed.

She laughed along with me. "Now let's find that dress I saw" she laughed. Her plan was genius.

I started walking when she grabbed my arm "Just to be safe, you should use your gift to send people out of here" she said guiltily.

"Okay" I smirked. I closed my eyes and concentrated on people leaving, envisioned them walking out of the door and into their designated cars, driving away.

When I opened my eyes again, the store was barren. Perfect. The itchy feeling in the back of my throat was now deluded and Alice and I were off to find dress #2.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approaching Forks Alice and I couldn't stop laughing at the dress we had found. All of the days drama was seemingly behind us for the moment. The gown was white and somewhat shiny, almost as if it were made in the 80's. There were heavy frills on the bottom of the skirt as well as the back train riding from the hip all the way to the ground. The sleeves were extremely pouffy and the embroidery was all wrong. In effect, it was a bit hard to even look at. I still felt bad Alice spent more money on me, even if it was to trick Edward.

Alice and I decided however, to tell Edward Alice had no choice in the styling or drape of the dress and that I picked it out all on my own refusing assistance from Alice. Oh, and the fact that I completely and utterly loved every single inch of it.

Alice blocked her thoughts from Edward as we approached the house and I saw my angel sitting on the front steps. Before Alice had the chance to stop the car I had already jumped out and into the arms of my beloved.

"I missed you too!" He gasped as I wrapped my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands traveled up his chest and eventually met together around his neck. At that moment, I never wanted to let go.

"How was your day without me?" He smiled ruefully, taking on hand and combing my fingers through his hair.

"Absolutely horrible. You are never leaving without me again" he said pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Hi everyone!!! I got a beta and I will be using her assistance on the next chapter!! This is the fake dress Alice and Bella got to trick Edward hehe: ------I know, painful to look at haha. Hope you liked the chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I got only 6 reviews for the last chapter, to those people THANKS!!!!! To the others, thank you as well... I love reviews!! I love you all!**


	18. Before The Hunt

**Don't blame me!! Blame finals!!!! I'm sorry it's been forever. If there were an award for worst updater I would certainly win first prize. But, now it's summer!! And I will be updating BOTH of my stories more frequently. Thanks for hanging in there!!**

I tried to distract Edward long enough on the porch while Alice grabbed both dresses and hid them in their appropriate spots. Not that I minded of course...

Edward pushed my back against the wooden stairs pressing his body to my own as his lips forcefully yet passionately caressed my own. His hands began to wonder on his own accord lingering all over my now brutally hot body.

I heard a soft coughing noise behind me and disattached my mouth from Edward's staggering back a bit causing Edward to hit his head on the edge of the stairs.

"What the H-" Edward started rubbing his head on instinct. I doubted it actually hurt, we were practically stone however I did feel bad.

"Sorry" I giggled rubbing his his forehead a bit.

Alice laughed from behind us as I remembered why I pulled away in the first place.

"I leave you two alone for two seconds and your practically stripping on the stairs."

she giggled.

"Alice, do you see me interrupting you and Jasper? Hm? No, because that would be defined as rude, something of which I try my best not to pursue." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Touchy, touchy...My, my Eddie. I just came here to inform BELLA that I hid her dress in the place we discussed earlier." she said hiding the gleam in her eye from Edward, no doubt blocking her thoughts as well.

"Thank you, Alice! Oh, I can't wait to wear it for the wedding! It's going to look so beautiful!" I added with emphasis suppressing the laugh stuck in my throat.

"Dress? So, you did find one. And you're not going to show me?" Edward said inching closer to me boring his puppy dog eyes into mine.

As hard as it is to resist those, I had to. "Nope, not a chance. And if you going looking for it Edward Anthony you better hope I do not come looking for you." I threatened with a smug smile giving him a quick peck on the lips and heading back into the house.

"Did she really just threaten me?" I heard Edward ask Alice from outside.

"Yup, get used to it brother. Welcome to the world of the wed." She said giggling and patting Edward back while she walked passed and winked heading upstairs to Jasper.

**Edward's POV**

"Nope, not a chance. And if you going looking for it Edward Anthony you better hope I do not come looking for you." Bella stated giving me a quick kiss and heading inside the house swaying her hips seductively.

"Did she really just threaten me?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Yup, get used to it brother. Welcome to the world of the wed." Alice said from next to me while she too headed inside.

I simply sat there, shocked. Did I finally lose my ability to dazzle her? I had a feeling this day would come...

But I had to see that dress. Curiosity always took the better of me. I hated feeling as if I was forbidden from knowing something, it always tugged at me until I found out what secret had been kept from me.

Bella would most likely be furious...but it would just be a peak, and she didn't have to know I looked at it. However l couldn't lie to Bella...

Unless I told her...after the wedding. I would just have to keep her off the subject until then. It would be somewhat of an omission. Deep within me I knew what I was going to do was wrong, but I was out of control. I couldn't stop this raging curiosity that held me. I NEEDED to know what it looked like so I couldn't imagine how stunning she would look in it.

Now to actually hide it...Alice was extremely cunning when it came from hiding things from me and no doubt she would see me looking for it. I couldn't do this alone. If I were going to do it, I needed a partner, someone that had experience with this art of scheme.

Then it struck me as the one person who I knew was bold enough to help me came out of the woods and sank into the stairs next to me.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Emmett asked nudging my shoulder with his own.

"Hey, Em. Feeling up to a scavenger hunt?" I asked smiling deviously at him.

Emmett turned his head and raised his right eyebrow as a sly smile crept upon his face.


End file.
